Arranged
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Lucas and Maya are heir and heiress each one from their respective rich family. Nonetheless Maya's family ends up making a deal with Lucas' family in order to save the family business; An arranged marriage between Lucas and Maya. Nonetheless they hate each other at the beginning could that change with the pass of time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovely readers,**

 **Here I bring to you my latest Lucaya FanFic, it was inspired in an arranged marriage of Daily Au in tumblr and also in a movie of the princess who was a swan? I don't know the name of the movie right in english but it was one of my favorites. This is the beggining of everything, I hope you like it! Leave your reviews and let me now if you like it, Thank you for all the support.**

 **I do not own GMW**

* * *

Maya walked fast through the halls of humongous mansion, everything was in wood, it had a special smell, a scent of family Maya could describe it as. She held tight to her little bunny doll and her mother held her the other hand guiding her through the maze of the endless house.

"Okay Baby girl, you are going to meet some nice people who are going to help our family, so you have to be a very very good girl, do you hear me Maya?" Katy said with a stressed voice, it was somehow obvious that Katy was lost.

"Why do I have to come? It's a thing for grown ups" Maya groaned looking at the celling with a lovely painting, she was bedazzled by the beauty of the house. Of course she loved hers even more, it wasn't this big because it was an apartment and instead of wood there was marble everywhere, white marble.

"Because Honey when your daddy left it was possible that we got into some serious debts thanks to him, but with this people we are not going to lose all our money!" Katy said, she was still clearly in distress of finding the room, until they both turned right in a hallway and reached two vast doors. "We're here!" Katy squealed, then she turned around and got down in her kneels; she began fixings Maya's golden dress and fix her curl blonde hair. "Maya you are going to meet a lovely gentleman and he is going to be your… _friend"_ Katy shrugged. "For the rest of your life so be nice." She finally said looking at Maya directly into her eyes and with a half smile.

"What if I don't like him" Maya pleaded, she knew what her mother had say, this had to be done to keep her house but why did she had to have a new friend? Plus she didn't like boys.

"You will young lady and you'll have to get along just fine. Do this for me Maya, for what's left of our family." Katy wepts a bit, she had sad eyes while caressing Maya's cheek.

Maya would do anything for her mother; after all she knew that her daddy wasn't coming back any time soon so she had to help her Mommy.

"Okay" Maya said with a half smile on her face and a bright smile appear in Katy's face, she kissed Maya's forehead and then turned around, fix her white dress and her hair in a bun and knock the door three times.

A tall, blonde and very handsome man with defiant grey eyes open the door and he greeted Kate sympathetically.

"Hello Mrs. Hart, come in and who is this little lady over here?" The tall man said with a thick accent letting both Katy and Maya pass to this large studio. There was a fireplace, a large desk, paintings of old men hang through the wall, a couch with some chairs around a coffee table and a little blonde boy sited in one of the big chairs, playing with a Nintendo or something.

Maya looked at him curiously.

"Hello Mr. Friar, this is my daughter Maya, I am glad you could received us." Katy said with a shaky voice. "Maya this is Tristan Friar, the fine gentleman I was talking you about, Say _hi_." Katy requested, looking down at Maya and pressed a little her.

Maya approached to Tristan without taking her eyes off the little boy on the chair, she was intrigue not only by him but also by his game but then she heard Katy clearing her throat and she snapped out of it.

"Hi Mr. Friar, I am Maya Hart and it's a pleasure to meet you" Maya announce quietly as she made a bow, the tall man laughed in a very low tone.

"Well aren't you just adorable, come, meet my son Mrs. Hart" Tristan said looking amused by Maya, Maya kept a force smile on her face, she wasn't too comfortable, she was never comfortable with anyone except her mother, she didn't trust easily. "Lucas Friar come here, right now and don't be rude young man." Tristan demanded with a gravelly voice. As soon as the little boy who apparently was Lucas stood up in a wink, left the game at the coffee table and walked towards Maya, Tristan and Katy in an elegant way. "Introduce yourself." Tristan ordered him sharply.

"My name is Lucas Friar, what's yours M'am?." Lucas said in a serious tone, he had a very thick southern accent, looking directly at Maya.

They were the same height, although Maya was still a bit smaller than Lucas but she could look at him directly into his eyes. She liked right away the color of his eyes, she like that color. Maya could hear Katy giggling and complementing Lucas, but Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Lucas, please go and play with Maya while me and her mother talk about something important." Tristan commanded and Lucas just nodded, he took Maya's hand and guided her to the coffee table.

"You can play with my colors, here, enjoy" Lucas said in a cold tone to Maya, she scoffed as he went back into his video game. Maya looked back at her mommy and Mr. Friar she could hear some of their talk.

" _How old is your daughter?"_ Tristan asked Katy in a cold manner, he ran a hand through his jaw.

" _She's six. Lucas' just a year older right? There wouldn't be any problem."_ Katy said enthusiastically. " _Mr. Friar Thank you for all the help, I want to do something more for you…"_ Katy said in an apologetic voice.

"Can I play with your Nintendo, please?" Maya said getting near Lucas but he just ignored her, which made her feel mad. Maya wanted to punch Lucas so hard but she kept hearing at her mother's conversation.

" _Nonsense Mrs. Hart, our companies can benefit one from another, besides you already gave me beautiful grandchildren for the future, you gave my Lucas a respectable wife"_ Tristan laughed, Maya felt cold. She could be six but she knew what grandchildren meant and wife too. " _Now let's talk business, how's the production on your company?"_ Tristan continued talking but Maya wasn't following anymore.

"You know you are going to be my husband right?" Maya stutter as she talked to Lucas, but he kept ignoring her. Maya decided she had enough and punched him in his arm, Lucas yelp.

"What was that for Shortstack? Lucas growled as he glowered at Maya.

"We are going to get marry you dumb Huckleburry." Maya said with a sharp tone but whispering, she didn't want her mother to hear what she was saying; if she heard her she would be punished for sure.

"You wish Shortstack" Lucas said scoffing. "Like I would ever marry you, maybe another girl but you? Never." Lucas hissed and at the end of the sentence he stick his tongue out and show it to Maya, she gasped. Maya was furious; she took the Nintendo out of Lucas' hands and threw it through the floor, making little parts of it roll around the room.

"That's for being a meany" Maya said as she stick her tongue out and Lucas? He was vivid and tears where rolling down his face; he quickly got up and pushed Maya making her fall. Maya began to cry loud, enough for her mother and Mr. Friar to go and rescue her.

"What happened Baby girl?" Katy said kneeling down in the floor, helping Maya stand up.

"I-I-I" Maya stutter, she wasn't a fool and she wasn't letting Lucas getting his way. "I wanted Lucas to play with me so I took his game and I dropped it by accident and he pushed me" Maya said between sobs, pointing a finger at Lucas as her mother hugged her. When her mother was turned around she looked at Lucas gave him a smug smirk, Lucas jaw dropped.

"Young man you better apologize to Mrs. Hart it was very rude what you did." Tristan ordered Lucas. Lucas tried to replay to his father but the look on Tristan produced fear so Lucas just shut it and sighed.

"I am sorry Mrs. Hart." Lucas said with an irritable voice, he was clearly upset. Maya had still a sad look on her face but Lucas could see the malicious spark in her eyes.

"Now hug it out guys, it's the best way to resolve a conflict and especially between you two" Katy said with sweetness, pulling the two little kids into an uncomfortable hug. Both of them just hugged each other awkwardly.

"You'll pay for this Shortstack" Lucas whisper in Maya's ear in a livid tone.

"We'll see Huckleburry" Maya said pulling back with a satisfied tone and mischievous. "Mom, why do we have to resolve this conflict?" Maya asked innocently to her mother.

"Because you'll see each other next year and you wouldn't want any bad feelings, you're seeing each other every year, see Maya think of Lucas as your Prince Charming who someday you'll spend the rest of your life with and have a happily ever after, just like the princess" Katy said enthusiastically but Maya couldn't hide her disgust.

"And she will be your princess Lucas, get used to the idea, you'll fall in love with that beautiful girl" Tristan said approaching to Lucas by kneeling down. Lucas had an even more disgusted expression.

"Now kiss the other goodbye! I want a long hug Maya, like the ones you gave to the people you love" Katy said enthusiastically.

Maya rolled her eyes and Lucas jut opened his arms ready to received Maya in them. Both pretty uncomfortable while they both hear Katy's happy yelps and Tristan low laughed to this innocent love.

"You're too ugly for me, I will never marry you and you're not a princess, you're a baby who still plays with raggedy dolls" Lucas whisper as he pulled Maya apart and look with a mean face at her bunny, she just opened her mouth, it was the meanest thing someone had said to her.

Tristan and Katy said goodbye and Tristan guide Katy and Maya to the entrance, walking through the large hallways of the mansion little Maya could only think about how much she hated Lucas Huckleburry Friar and how she would never ever marry such a disgusting boy who was mean to her. Maya made a promised to herself that day, she wasn't falling for Lucas and she would find her prince charming in other part because there was absolutely no way she would ever be with Lucas Friar ever.

She also promised she would try to avoid at all cost her annual visits and by skipping that she would never had to see him ever again.

Well until next year arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you for your sweet reviews, I'm so glad you like it. So I'm sick and I finally have free time to write, it had been very difficult to find a moment this last few weeks to do this. I've made a little revision and I hope you like it. Put your comments in the reviews and let me know what you like, what you don't like and what you want to see.**

 **On the other hand I wanted to ask you for a BIG BIG favour, I've been dealing with this Biology project and I need about 60 respond on two surveys I made to recolect data, unfortunatley no one really wanted to help me so I'm recurring to you my friends, they are just two Surveys for Gluten and Lactose intolerance, it really just takes two minutes of your time. THANK YOU!**

 **r/DS586ML**

 **r/DYH9T6J**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP REALLY IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME BTW I DO NOT OWN GMW BECAUSE IF I DID LUCAS FUCKBOY FRIAR WOULD BE AN ACTUAL THING.**

* * *

"Mom, I feel sick, I don't want to see anyone " Maya groan, she wasn't feeling sick but she was sure as hell she didn't want to see Lucas Friar, she had been fake sick all morning, it was noon time, she hoped it worked.

For the past 12 years the deal had been done without any change, Lucas and Maya would see each other every summer, sometimes Maya would travel down to Texas or Lucas would go to New York and they would be force to spent time together, whether they liked each other or not. Since the day they met they hadn't been able to stand each other, Maya wanted to keep her promise at all cost but her mother wouldn't let her skip any visit. Maya constantly made fun of him and Lucas? Was even worst. Maya believed he was a self-centered asshole and Lucas saw Maya as an unbearable princess. Off course they acted decently with each other when their parents were around, as years passed Katy and Lucas' parents had developed a friendly relationship and the three of them waited enthusiastically for Lucas and Maya to fall in love, they believed they understood each other and that their relationship would be beneficial for their business in the long run, securing a future for their children and grandchildren.

"Maya, you're eighteen, I can tell when you are lying" Katy said without paying must attention to Maya as she rummage Maya's closet finding her an outfit. "There's it, I love this dress." Katy said extending the dress and looking at it with dearness, it was a white long summery dress. "Lucas will arrive at 5'oclock this afternoon, he's going to bring a friend so you can bring Riley" Katy said putting the outfit she choose for Maya in the door of her dressing room.

Maya sat down in her bed, rubbing her eyes with her hands and then making a frown to her mom. "When are you going to drop this? You know I don't like Lucas." Maya said angry, it had been 12 years and still her mother wouldn't stop insisting that they would eventually fall for each other.

"Mothers are always right" Katy said giving her back to Maya as she looked at herself in Maya's boudoir, Maya stared at Katy with a frown, when Katy turned around she smiled and approach to Maya, she sat on her bed at touch her daughters knees. "I know you don't like him right now but you two are like fire, I've seen you grow and I know you are right for each other. Just give it time." Katy said caressing her daughter's cheek as she stood up, when her mother was about to leave her room Riley arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Hart!" Riley said a squeaky voice; she had this black mini skirt with knee black socks but with an orange turtleneck and matching high heels.

"Hello Riley, Maya needs to be ready in about two hours and you know how lazy is she, so you better get her ready" Katy said smiling and hugging Riley, indeed Riley was the best friend Maya could have. "Is Farkle coming too?" Katy asked.

"No Mrs Hart, he's on Austria right now in a Technology conference with his dad" Riley said with a smile.

Being part of Manhattan Elite could send you into a mad path if you weren't with the right persons, thank god Maya had met Riley and Farkle when she was seven, if she hadn't met them she was sure she would be a crazy slutty girl who was always drunk. Although they were pretty discreet people they remained the most popular pals of school, they were the perfect combination: Riley was the perfect example of what an Upper East Side girl should be, she had perfect grades, had a clean and excellent records, two perfect loving parents, a perfect boyfriend, made charity and basically she was Queen B of High School. Farkle on his side was the hot genius of the High School, literary he was intelligent and handsome, every girl in school wanted him to be their husband, he was the heir of one of the most important technology companies in the world and he knew about it, he had a high ego but he was truly caring when it came to her friends, he was like a Dark Knight. On the other side there was Maya; she was the dangerous one, the rebel, Maya didn't had perfect grades but they were respectable, she could get any boy she wanted but she didn't let anyone take her freedom, everyone wanted to be like her she was the Golden Girl.

Nonetheless everyone seem to know about the arranged marriage, it had been known since two years ago Missy Bradford, a supposedly friend of Maya, had listen to Katy talking about Lucas. But that only make people want her more, she was unreachable, Maya may fooled around with guys sometimes but she never ha a boyfriend and you would be lucky if she fooled around with you, because at the end of the day it didn't matter to her, she had her future arranged and she would enjoy her liberty as long as she could.

Katy closed the door and Riley jumped on Maya's bed. "I'm pumped, I am finally going to meet your Prince Charming" Riley squealed while Maya pulled the covers up her head, she didn't want to see Lucas. "Maya, come on!"

"Riley he's unbearable!" Maya said under the covers and made some strength when she felt Riley trying to pull down her covers.

"I am going to meet your husband!" Riley screamed as she pulled the covers harder, until Maya finally let go with a groan.

"He's not going to be my husband" Maya screamed, Riley look at Maya with an apologetic look and then got near her.

"Maya, I know you don't like him but you have to spent time with him and get to know him, that's how me and Charlie ended up together!" Riley said with a smiled as she hugged her best friend, Maya just sighed.

"Pumpkin, I know him since we were 6, before I even met you" Maya said pulling Riley back and looking directly into her eyes. "He's an ass to me and he's never going to change, plus you know I'm kinda interested in Josh." Maya said with a flirty smile.

"Peaches, have you ever talk to him? Like really talk to him not just bother him but a deep talk?" Riley asked Maya with a confused look on her face. "Tell me the first real thing you know about him" Riley demanded, she was kind of the voice of reason every time.

"He's an ass and he's really tall?" Maya said laughing but she realized that what Riley was saying it was truth, she had never had a serious talk with Lucas, they had play when they were kids but most of the time it ended up with Maya on top of him hitting him or Maya in the floor crying, when they arrived that awkward puberty stage they barely talk, they were put in the same room for hours and they would just do their own thing, Lucas would play video games and Maya would paint, sometimes they watched movies together but ended up fighting for the remote to choose the movie. But actually she had never talked to him.

"Maya, you don't know him, just give him a chance, could you do that?" Riley said calmly, Maya sighed and nodded her head, Riley just screamed and hug her best friend before hurriedly standing up and approach to Maya's bathroom and got the water going. "Now go and shower." Maya stood up and redirected herself to the bathroom before she closed the door Riley who was laying in Maya's bed texting called her attention. "Hey Peaches, my uncle? Ew!" Riley said giggling, which Maya did too and she closed the door of the bathroom.

…

"Man, I'm so glad they let you come, I wouldn't be able to stand her on my own now." Lucas said to Zay as they were sit down on Lucas' family private plane, traveling to New York. "I mean it when I say she's unbearable." Lucas said looking at a magazine where Maya appeared in a Gala for a charity event. She had a long orange sleeveless dress that suited her body like a second skin, she wasn't smiling but she had a flirtatious look on her face, the low part of the image said: _Maya Hart future heiress to Hart Inc._ _In a exclusive Saint Laurent._ Lucas rolled his eyes; obviously the princess would have a designers dress only for her.

"Lucas you always are saying that my friend every time we talked about her since we were kids you always say she's annoying, I just can believe anyone could break you, you with such a sweet temper" Zay said within laughs, Lucas looked at him with a smirk while Zay drank from the scotch he had on his hand.

Lucas and Zay had both been trouble when they were small kids, almost every private school in Texas had kicked them out, they were lucky to graduate, they had no exceptional grades but still had a future secure with their parents companies, they had a mind for business which for them was kind of what at the end was all about. Both of them were known for being exceptional Fuckboys but they really didn't care about their reputations, they were still the guys every girl wanted to be with and every guy wanted to be friends with. Although they both seemed like dumbass they were like family and protected each other as hell, Zay knew Lucas since they were eight and being friends which such a relax person as Zay helped Lucas with his temper issues, if Zay hadn't been there then Lucas would be in boot camp right now.

"I mean it Zay, you'll see she's annoying and you would have meet her a long time ago if you didn't went to Cancun each summer." Lucas said still looking at Maya in the picture, did she actually looked good? Last summer had been a total fail, Maya had been sick most of the time because of a virus and each time Lucas saw her she was pale and about to vomit on him. Lucas stayed a little too long analyzing Maya's photo.

"Whatcha looking at?" Zay said as he snatched the magazine from Lucas hands, Lucas tried to said something but he was interrupted by Zay's loud voice, he had surely see Maya's photo.

"OH MY GOD!" Zay screamed "OH MY GOD!" he repeated it, he looked at Lucas with his mouth open, his eyes open like plates as he pointed Maya's photo. "IT'S THAT YOUR WIFE?" Zay screamed still with an astonish voice, looking at Lucas skeptical. "You're saying you don't want to marry this HOT, VERY VERY HOT girl right here?" Zay said as he approached to Lucas, a little bit too close and Lucas just nodded with an awkward smile on his face, was he really being stupid if he didn't wanted Maya?

"Zay you have only seen her in a photo, you haven't met her for real" Lucas began saying with a groan as he stood up to go to the mini bar and grab a Vodka bottle.

"I don't need to meet her if she looks like this Lucas, you understand?" Zay said between laughs. "If you have told me she looked like this, I would have gone with you every summer instead of Cancun." Zay said patting Lucas' shoulder.

"She's not that attractive anyway Zay and you just want to get her in bed, you are not committed to her" Lucas said falling into his seat as he looked through the jet window, they were about to land.

"Lucas you got to be kidding man, I know you have a good taste, why haven't you do anything with her yet? I mean really if I were you I would f…" Zay said but a pretty flight attendant interrupted him, she clear her throat.

"We will be landing in 5 minutes Mr. Friar, please put your seat bells own, I hope you enjoy the fly" She said with a seductive voice as she winked at Lucas, he smirk in exchange. Then she went back into the cabin.

"You'll meet her Zay and you'll give me the reason" Lucas said with a sighed, was he a dumbass for not looking at Maya like said look?

"Yeah right" Zay said still looking at Maya's photo, Lucas laughed as he snatched it away from him and looked at Maya carefully, he had been really blind all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this sooner, I was SO bussy but the next week I think I will have more freetime so wait for any update. This chapter is more RIAKLE than Lucaya tbh, sorry is a shitty chapter but the exciting things will come next, sorry if you don't like it.**

 **Anyway thank you for your sweet reviews and follows and favorites guys, if you have any prediction of whats going to happend I would LOVE to hear it so just put it there in the reviews I'll be waiting. Thank you for being so sweet.**

 **I do not own GMW but I might own this extrange mix of GMW with Gossip Girl.**

* * *

"Why hasn't she welcomed us, she was supposed to be our host!" Lucas said with exasperation as he was sited in Maya's studio, it was beige with touches of blue and grey, quite classy. Lucas and Zay had arrived at New York at 5, they had gotten to Maya's penthouse, had installed themselves there, got ready to go to _Le Bernardin_ and everything by seven, but now it was 9'oclock and it seemed like Maya wasn't planning to go any time soon.

"I'm hungry" Zay said with a sob, he stood up quickly and began walking in circles. "I don't know man, I think I'm going to die, you know what?" Zay said as he stand stiff and looked at Lucas with determination. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE, SERIOSULY I'M DO-" Zay was about to finish when the two big white doors were wide open by Maya and Riley.

"I'm sorry you're hungry" Riley said with an apologetic half smile, she had change and was wearing a long, strapless green dress with a floral pattern, it look perfect on her. She looked at both guys with sparkly eyes, somehow hype. "I'm Riley Mathews, from _M &H S.A.S, _I'm Maya's best friend" Riley said shaking hands with an speechless Zay, he then got out of his trance and shook hands with Riley.

Lucas stood up as he glanced at a careless Maya who had her back against a door and was texting someone, clearly absent from anything that was happening. Maya was wearing a short brown dress, it had long sleeves and turtleneck, it fit her like a glove and she looked stunning. Lucas decide it right then, Maya Hart would be one of his girls, he would play with her and she would love it.

"Well Sugar, could you be any cuter?" Zay said charmingly, as he kissed Riley's hand, Riley giggled, then he took a few steps and face Maya. "I'm Isaah Babineux, I suppose you're the future _wifey_ " Zay said with an amused smile, Lucas and Riley both froze as they were greeting each other, Maya would probably cut his head.

Maya lift her head from her phone and then had an amused smirk on her face "Apparently, but I wouldn't count with it, Huckleburry here is an asshole and I might, if he's ever unfaithful to me which he obviously will be because he's a fuckboy, have to cut his dick off. So I don't think he would like me to be his _wifey_." Maya said a serious, cold and low voice, which gave chills to Lucas.

Zay turned around and walk fast towards Lucas, looking at him with crazy eyes. "She's nuts" Zay whispered as he walked past Lucas and staying behind him like he was a scared puppy. Maya laughed as Riley giggled nervously and hold Maya by the hand and whisper something, which made Maya, rolled her eyes, it was like Riley was scolding her. Lucas had an amused smile and walked towards Maya.

"Always a pleasure Miss Hart." Lucas said tipping an imaginary hat and winking at her, Riley smiled entertained while Maya rolled her eyes, he held her hand and give it a kiss, Maya looked at him with flirty eyes which made his eyes sparkle with desire, was she giving him signals? But then Maya quickly snatch her hand from Lucas and look a little bit dazzled.

"Cut it out Ranger Rick, we're going to be late for dinner" Maya said as she turned around to her lobby, her high heels clicking in the marble floor, Riley following her and Lucas and Zay after them.

"Aren't we late now anyways?" Zay said as he was taking his blazer and putting it on. In a voice, which clearly showed concerned for his food.

"I'm sorry, Maya and I had a wardrobe problem and…" Riley said turning around to face Lucas and Zay who weren't clearly in the mood, but Riley was interrupted when someone cleared his throat.

Riley gasped and turned around to see Farkle lean on the elevator to Maya's penthouse, wearing an all black outfit with a seductive and serious look that would make any girl melt down. Maya and Riley jumped to him and hugged him, he hugged them back, Zay and Lucas were a little confused by the scene, by this time both didn't like New York and were hungry like animals.

"What are you doing here!" Riley said with her hands laced on Farkle's nape of the neck, with the brightest smile she had. Maya hugged Farkle by the hip while he hugged Maya with his arm around her shoulder and his other arm holding Riley by her hip. They look like a big family, nonetheless the sparkle between Farkle and Riley was undeniable.

Maya turned around to face Farkle giving a few steps back, she stumble with Lucas and whip her hair which smack Lucas on the face, she almost fell down if it hadn't been for Lucas's strong arms and quickly reflexes.

"Ouch Shortstack be more careful, I'm hungry and hurt now" Lucas said with a whimper as he hold her she smirked. "Maybe I will have to eat you" Lucas said whispering by her ear in a seductive way. She felt goose bumps erupting in her skin by his touch and he could almost swear she blushed a little, _what the hell was he doing_? Maya felt confused but she felt tickles between her legs by his voice. But Maya recovered quickly and tried to give the impression of carelessness but everyone had seen what just happened. But Maya quickly turned around, straightened herself and look at Farkle who was giving her a look.

"We thought you were in Austria!" Maya said with a fond smile, but she could see how Farkle was just mesmerized with Riley's touching and how he was moving his fingers around Riley's waist making little circles and how he was holding her tighter.

It hadn't been a secret really, since they were seven Farkle had declared she loved both girls the same, but how he looked at Riley was completely different the way he looked at Maya. The first time she had noticed it was when Riley and Charlie got together, it was like there was a switch in Farkle's mind, until then he was a nice even nerdy guy but after that he started to flirt with girls even more and hang out and even hook up with girls, even becoming in an extent a fuckboy. But as soon as Riley told him how she felt about it he left those bad habits, well almost quit them because either way he wanted to be distracted from the ache in his heart, Maya could tell. He didn't like to hang out when Riley and Charlie were all relationship-y and Maya could see how it hurt Farkle, he became a playboy but with Riley he was a prince. Nonetheless she didn't knew how Riley truly felt, she had been with Charlie a long time, she was even considering giving her v-card to him that summer but as soon as Farkle showed up it was like her whole world was spinning around. Maya could see the glow on her face when she and Farkle were hanging out, the little touches, the subtle but not that subtle flirting, the kisses just by the corner on their lips when they were playing, the holding hands. But as soon as Charlie showed up everything between Farkle and Riley would get cold, Farkle would put on his façade of fuckboy and leave and Riley would seem confused about everything.

Maya really hoped she could see them together one day.

"I knew you had your cowboy coming and how much you loath him so I didn't wanted you to be alone, I thought he was supposed to be here by now" Farkle said with a nice smile on his face, Riley's smile disappeared and turned into an awkward one, soon everyone started to doing the same.

"Farkle, this is Lucas Friar, the cowboy." Maya said as she face Lucas with an apologetic look on her face, clearly embarrassed by it.

"Oh." Farkle said by just shaking hands with him. "Well, shall we go to eat? I'm starving" Farkle said trying to diminish the tension in the room.

"Finally someone who understands me!" Zay said walking towards Farkle and patting his shoulders as he walked fast towards the elevator to go, everyone followed him.

…

Dinner hadn't go that bad, taking apart the fact that Maya and Lucas were pretty snappy with each other sometimes but then flirty as well. The whole confussion made that Zay, Farkle and Riley try to make it as nice as possible and tried to diminish the tension between their friends, they were now at dessert. They were sit in an elegant table just by the window that showed a full view of the city, slow music in the dance floor and some couples dancing, both Lucas and Maya were absorbed looking at the landscape when Zay talked.

"Maya, do you care to dance?" Zay said clearing his throat, clearly in a seductive look, Maya smiled.

"Why not? Let's go." Maya said, she looked first a Lucas with flirty eyes and then she stood up and took Zay's hand dragging him to the dance floor in determination.

"Riley, would you-" Farkle began saying when he was immediately interrupted by Riley's squeaky yes, both stood up quickly and went to dance.

Lucas stayed there looking at the four, Maya laughing while Zay was dancing with her, her blonde curly hair looking like a cascade of gold going down her back, her laughing so sweet, her eyes wrinkling when she was laughing. Lucas was somehow mesmerized by the whole scene, he was truly taking into account the words of Zay, he was decided to really look at Maya, in a way he realized she had always been beautiful but at this point she was nothing but another challenge and then someone interrupted Lucas' thoughts.

"Isn't she beautiful?" A tall guy in a nice suit sat down next to him, he had this grey-blue kind of eyes and had a charming smile.

"She's kind of annoying to be honest" Lucas said with a shrug which made the other guy laugh as Maya and Zay were laughing and walking towards them, Riley and Farkle behind them laughing as well. "But yeah I'd hit that if she didn't wanted to kill me every time we see each other."

"She IS something, isn't she? Although sometimes I had wished she wanted to repel me, she can be very… intense." The guy said with his eyes still lingered in Maya's body while he was sipping a drink. "My name is-" The guy said standing up to shake Lucas' hand when Maya interrupted him.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Maya said in a confused voice, she looked at Lucas for a moment but her look then belonged to Josh.

"I had a dinner with a business partner" Josh said as he sipped of his drink and had a flirty look on his face, Maya blushed and everything as she walked towards him completely enchanted, Lucas felt a little uncomfortable. "Riley, niece! It's good to see you!" Josh open his arms to Riley as she hugged him.

"Uncle Josh what are you doing here?" Riley said as she break their hug, she then took Farkle's hand.

"I had a business meeting, but I have to go now." Josh said as he put his drink on the table, Maya had a disappointed look on her face. "I hope to see you at the White Party that my parents are having in the Hamptons right?" Josh said questioning both girls but his eyes lingering in Maya.

"Well, Maya here has a visit I don't know if she could assist to…" Riley said in a preventing way but was clearly interrupted by Maya who was clearly hype for the invitation.

"I'm free, I'm totally free" Maya said batting her eyelashes to Josh, he laughed and she giggled, Riley rolled her eyes. You didn't had to be genius to realized that Maya had a huge crush on Josh, she didn't tried to hide it and it seem like he reciprocated her games too. Lucas felt an ache in his stomach, clearly uncomfortable but he had even more adrenaline, now it wasn't just Maya the girl who despised him the most but a girl that was totally uninterested in him.

"Fine, See ya on Saturday" Josh said as he wink at Maya. "Nice to meet you gentleman." Josh said as he walked away from the table to the entrance of the restaurant.

Maya squealed and was highly blushed "Huckleburry we're going to a party" Maya said laughing with Riley and screaming of emotion.

And it was going to be one hell of a party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Thank you for your sweet reviews, your follows and favorites, it means the world to me. I hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter turned out to be highly Lucaya and I wanted a Riakle chapter, oh well, I hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be Riakle as hell, Lucaya as hell, Joshaya as hell and fuck what else not? but you know me and you know my side. On the other hand I wanted to clarify I don't hate ANY character I love them all and how I can adapt them to my stories; I personally love when Maya and Missy are friends but I wanted a change and I didn't want to create and OC so here's Missy Bradfoard as a bitch and also I love Charlie too, he can be a creepy creep creep sometimes but he's so nice to Riley, eitherway in this story he is and asshole so yeah.**

 **Also I wanted to rant about fucking spoilers of Upstate and True Maya, I'm kind of worried about our ship if I'm honest, I really don't know where the writers want to go with this lesson and if Maya turns out to only like Lucas because that thing they said (sorry for the spoilers) about her being Riley it's stupid and the whole story line would be stupid. Ugh. So mad.**

 **Anyway I have my spring break and I'll be full dedicated to write on the stories and write more, I already finished the SAT's of my country and I just got my wisdoom thooths removed today so I have to lay down and relax so YAY MORE WRITING. Thank you for your patience guys!**

 **I do not own GMW but if I did Lucas would be a fuckboy sometimes! I love when he's sassy.**

* * *

Maya was thrilled, not only because she loved parties but because this was THE party, she had put it as her main goal that she will kiss Josh, hell even more, that night. She had liked him for years, he only saw her as Riley's little friend but this year she had saw him giving her flirty looks with spark of desire and she wanted nothing more. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing this lacy white underwear that made her skin look like porcelain, she loved this little number. She was day dreaming the look on Josh's face when he saw her but then he heard a noise, the noise of her door being open.

It was Lucas.

"Oh my god!" Maya screamed her lungs out as she got down in her knees trying to hide behind her bed. Lucas looked satisfied, he had a smirk and hungry eyes, and he was sure looking at Maya like a meal. Maya felt her checks burning hot, she felt goose-bumps erupting in her skin by the indecent look he was giving her, she tried to take the blankets from her bed to cover herself since Lucas seemed like giving one or two steps towards her.

Indeed although Lucas didn't meant to sneak up on Maya he felt all his blood going south. Zay was right, Maya was beyond hot and sexy, he hadn't seen it before and he somehow he regretted the last few years when he thought she was just annoying, but then he removed his sight from her body and looked at her face, she had her cheeks blushed and he couldn't deny it was adorable, he gave her a sincere smiled but she still had killer eyes, he tried to focus on the fact that she was his new prey.

"Don't worry Shortstack, I didn't saw anything" He said uninterested maybe in a mean tone as well. "Or maybe I did but I'm not even interested." Lucas said uninterested, diverting his gaze from Maya to her window, she had a beautiful sight of Central Park. He needed her to believe he was uninterested, he knew how that kind of girl worked.

Maya felt rage through her whole body; he was indeed an asshole and annoying as hell but she was going to give him a lesson. "Well that's not what your eyes said, but if found me so repulsing then you wouldn't mind this." She said as she stood up from behind her bed and walked in her underwear just beside Lucas, she stood in front of him and looked at him with kinky eyes. "What do you want?" Maya said with a sweet innocent voice.

Lucas mouth went dry, he was now sure looking at her and clearly he wasn't giving the uninterested vibe he wanted to give. Instead Maya had a smirk on her face because Lucas was beyond than mesmerized with her, his mouth wide open and his eyes lingered to her body. "I- I" Lucas then pulled it together, he never stutter, he tried to focus and look directly into her eyes, but hell her eyes just put him into a deeper trance.

Maya giggled a bit as she saw his reaction, she had left him speechless and she was beyond proud. "Go ahead Huckleburry, tell me what do you want?" Maya said getting closer to Lucas, but then she felt the connection and the tension rising between both of them, their eyes lingered and looking deeply at each other, both Maya and Lucas felt sparks between them. And how not? They were in the border of her bed, Maya half naked and Lucas looking at her like a man deprived from breathing, their breathes hitched by the tension of the moment and the urge to grab Maya came over Lucas.

But their bubbles burst when Maya quickly walked towards her bathroom putting a bathrobe on; Lucas followed her with his eyes and then cleared his throat. " Me and Zay jut wanted to know when are we going and if we are planning to stay the night, so we carry some clothes." Lucas said looking at Maya, he felt how tense she was after their little moment, she was looking at her dress and he saw how her chest was rising quickly because of her breathing.

"Um, yes, we have a house there, I think we went there a couple of years ago a summer you stay here." Maya said trying to distract herself from what just happened between them, she felt weird, she felt like she liked Lucas. "I'll be ready in an hour Huckleburry so get ready fast." Maya said, Lucas felt awkward enough when she looked at him, a bit worried and concerned, he quickly got out of the room and as he closed the door he lean on it trying to process what had happened. He didn't know Maya was doing the exactly same thing.

…

"Peaches, I'm so glad you made it!" Riley said as she welcomed Maya to the party, Lucas and Zay where behind Maya looking at everything that was going on and a guy standing next to Riley with a pleasant smile.

The house of the Mathews was beautiful and huge. The main entrance had huge stairs that lead to the second level of the house, there the stairs drove you into a hallway that sent people to different parts of the house, including the rooms and a lovely balcony that had a view of the marge garden. In the main level, there were three humongous hallways, two in the sides and one in the middle. The middle hallway drove you into a large lounge, the walls were windows instead that let you out to the main garden that had a vast pool, the bar zone, the eating zone and a living room part.

"You look gorgeous!" Maya said to Riley and hell Riley looked beyond beautiful. She was wearing a short tight sleeveless white dress; it fit her like a second skin. Moreover she was wearing her hair wild and with curls, very different to her usual straighten head and lovely headband that framed her face perfectly.

"You too peach! I love this dress!" Riley screamed as she took Maya's hand and gave her a spin to show her dress. Maya had this long dress with an opening that let her see her large legs, a low-cut neck line that didn't left much to imagination upfront neither in the back, it had a dew strands of a silver silk that framed her skinny back, her hair put together in a neatly hairstyle that left just a few strands of her wild dress get off.

Maya and Riley hugged and Riley whispered, "Lucas can't take his eyes off you."

Maya turned around to see exactly that, the sultry look he was giving her made her blush. But Maya rolled her eyes and tried to distract herself from that, she after all had one mission tonight and it was getting with Josh, not Lucas, never Lucas. Lucas in the other hand had a very different idea of how things were going to go tonight, he planned to mess around with some hot girls, make Maya jealous since he had messed everything up that morning and then he would make a move with Maya.

"Hi! I'm right here, can't you see me?" The guy next to Riley said, with an awkward tone of voice, a little bit annoying if Maya was honest.

"Hello Charlie, how was Cuba?" Maya said giving him a kiss on the cheek, she always tried to be nice with him but it was no secret that Maya wasn't fond of Charlie, she tried to be nice with him because after all Riley thought he was the love of her life but Maya knew well. Charlie was known for being a cheater, how many times he hadn't cheat on Riley was the actual question, he could be sweet sometimes with her but Maya didn't like a bit what she saw, neither did Farkle.

"Fine, I've been there about a hundred times so nothing new." Charlie said pedantic, Maya rolled her eyes and looked at Riley who was a bit embarrassed by her boyfriend's behavior. "So who are this people?" Charlie said sloppily.

"These are my… friends." Maya said awkwardly, basically the whole school or better said the whole Upper East Side knew she was already _engage_ to some Texan hottie but she didn't wanted people like Charlie to actually met them or they would be insufferable.

Lucas and Zay lean in to shake hands with Charlie, but neither of them was very pleasant about the rude guy. "Nice to meet you" Both said as shake hands, Charlie just nodded, they stayed in silence for a while, Maya was the one who broke it first.

"Well I'm going in, Lucas and Zay would you like to come with me?" Maya said awkwardly trying to get the hell out of there. By the look on her face neither said no and followed her through the hallway to reach the large garden.

There were many people, it was about 3o'clock and the party was on, the wild they presumed came almost at the end, Lucas and Zay knew their way in these parties. Girls in bikinis, people with martinis in their hands drinking, old people in the lounge area talking business, different photographers recording every second of the party. The different cliques were there, including the friends and followers of Maya and Riley. The pack of girls quickly spotted Maya and cheer, although Maya liked the majority of them she was better at being alone, she did indeed like to hang out with them but she knew some of them just got along with the squad to find a position in High School which honestly Maya believed it was ridiculous.

"Maya! Oh my god you look so good!" Sarah said, she was the closest to Maya apart from her best friends. Sarah said giving a hug to Maya; she was wearing a nice loose dress with a low cut in the back.

"You look so hot!" Sarah dragged her a whispered in her ear to Maya's confusion. "The whole football team of Yale is giving you some kinky looks!" She said laughing, Maya turned around to see that it was truth. But she wasn't interested she smiled politely when one of the guys raise his martini glass in the air, trying cheer for her but she knew those kind of guys she had played with them before. Lucas saw the scene, he shrug. It was going to be more difficult than what he had anticipated, people really liked Maya and put all the attention in her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Shortstack?" Lucas said giving to steps forward to face the crowd of girls standing before Maya, she scoffed. The girls were awe-struck with Lucas, hell who couldn't be? He was wearing this beige suit with a white elegant shirt that fit him perfectly, his arms framed perfectly by the suite, a charming smile, his tanned skin and bright sea-foam eyes. Maya looked at him, he did look handsome, he laughed a bit and looked back at Maya who was giving him looks, she smiled.

"Girls this is Lucas Friar, he's going to stay with me for the summer." Maya said and then she heard someone clearing his throat behind them. "OH and this is Isaiah Babineux, they are from Texas." Maya said in a smiley tone as Zay walked forward to them, he was smiling at all the girls but he quickly got a glimpse of Sarah and hell Maya could tell that he was indeed interested in her.

"But you can call me Zay, love" Zay said taking Sarah's hand and kissing it, Sarah giggled a bit but then rolled her eyes.

"I know about you, indeed I know about both of you." Sarah walked towards Zay, all of the girls making space for her to face him. "I'm not another one of your one-night-stands so leave me alone." Sarah said in a very emphatic way, Zay just stare at her and smiled and she smiled back. "Girls let's go!" Sarah said and every one of them followed her back to some sofas in a part of the garden.

"I need to get that girl" Zay said and quickly ran off to the outside bar to get some drinks, with a smile from eye to eye.

But someone didn't left, Missy Bradfoard who was looking more than interested in Lucas.

"I'm Missy Bradfoard" Missy said in a flirty voice, she was batting her eyelashes; Lucas gave her a charming smile that Maya shrug because it didn't fit him. Maya rolled her eyes, it's not that Missy was a bitch, well she was and Maya couldn't care less what she did but after she spilled her secret to the whole school Maya wasn't very fond of her. "You must be the soon-to-be-husband of Maya!" Missy said charmingly taking a hand on Lucas arm, he smiled again; he was clearly interested in the way this girl was taking the steps towards him.

"Not quite yet." Lucas said slowly, making sure his voice sound low and hot. He glimpsed at Maya, she was livid and how not? Couldn't both be so perfect for each other? She was annoyed.

"Or ever." Maya said as she rolled her eyes, but then she looked back and Maya was impressed on how Missy was carelessly flirting with Lucas in front of her! But Maya felt her heart jump a beat, was she getting jealous? She quickly took her eyes off the flirty scene and walked away. Lucas smirk, he had done it, step 2 complete, he had make Maya jealous and it was fairly easy, he then realized the girl was getting too close, he liked one-night-stands and he liked them but Maya was his main goal know and he could feel if he did anything with the girl the whole progress would blow off, maybe just innocent flirting tonight.

"Okay, Missy would you mind if I bring you a drink?" Lucas said trying to get Missy's hands off him. "Go with your friends and I'll find you" Lucas said taking one or more steps back.

"Don't get lost Hottie, I have my eye on you" Missy said giggling as she walked inside the house, Lucas sighed he walked towards Zay.

"So how's it going?" Zay said when he felt Lucas standing next to him. "You're winning over her or are you going to loose?" Zay asked him.

"Maya walked away, I don't know where she is, I just hope she doesn't find Josh" Lucas said taking a sip of the drink the bartender had just served him and looking into the garden, his eyes fixated on finding Maya.

"Because you'll be jealous if she finds Josh." Zay said fairly and just spat it out, clearly bothering Lucas, Lucas still fixated on finding Maya didn't realized what was coming out of his mouth.

"Yes" Lucas said firmly, then Zay turned around and looked at him, he made a confused face to Lucas as Lucas turned around and looked at him, he realized what he had just said, he cared about Maya. "Oh fuck." Lucas said with a pout on his face and Zay gave him some pats on his bad, he was so screw if he fell for Maya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haaaaaaay guys, here's what I promised, tomorrow I'll try to update Fresh Start and maybe beggin a new story, if I did a new story what would you like it to be? comment on the reviews! Thank you for the follows, the favorites and the reviews! This is for** ** _MayaVazquez_** **and a** ** _guest_** **who asked me to update Arranged. This chapter has Riakle and the next will have more and also I love Charlie I just wanted to make him a bit bad so sorry!**

 **I do not own GMW or else Maya would be getting really drunk on High School**

* * *

Maya walked through the hallways of the fancy mansion of the Matthews, she was still troubled by Lucas and Missy's flirting, she didn't know why on earth it had upset her so much. She wondered if it was because at the end of the day she had known Lucas her whole life and although he was a prick, Maya didn't wanted to see him with someone like Missy or Maybe it was because of the fact that he annoyed her and Missy annoyed her even more if she put them together it would just be insufferable for her. Maya thoughts kept rambling in her head, she wasn't even putting to much effort on knowing where she was going, she had been in the house but she hadn't been through all the house which honestly had many corners and hallways that ended up confusing her. _Fuck_ , Maya thought when she found herself in an unknown passage of the house, she doubted the way, she thought about going back but she knew it would just mess her head a little bit more so she decided to walk on, she couldn't miss right?

Maya began walking when from one door a giggled came from, she turned around and looked at the half-open door, she heard whispers coming from it, Maya walked towards the door and open it slowly, there was a hunch that she should open the door.

It was Charlie, Riley's boyfriend, he had a girl, against the sink of a small bathroom, clearly stroking her, kissing her, her dressed rising from her tights and they both turned around when Maya entered, she stiffened.

"Maya…" Charlie said letting go of the girl in a calm tone, but Maya simply turned around and walked fast. She knew Charlie was an asshole but she couldn't even picture him being a dirty cheater in the house of the girlfriend's family, Maya felt rage traveling trough her body.

She imagine how her best friend would feel, Riley would be broken if she found out, she loved him and she thought that Charlie was the one honestly, she believed in him but he was a dirty pig. Maya then felt someone grabbing her hand, in one swift motion they turned her around, it was Charlie.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said with a dirty smug on his face, Maya looked at him with disgust, she brushed his hand off his.

"Where do you think you shitbag? I'm going to tell Riley" Maya spat and she turned around walking away trying to find a way out of that maze. Although she knew this was going to hurt her best friend, Riley deserved to know this and Maya was the one telling her.

Maya hurried down the hallway but she could hear Charlie's steps getting near her, from one moment to another he took her and cornered her against the wall. Maya gasped because of the attack.

"No you're not little whore." Charlie said as he had Maya against the wall, he had a strong grip on her, Maya whined at the sudden used of force he had, he was hurting her. "You know, I always wondered what it would be to have you. You are a slut, you know? You want to get as many boys you could get before you get married to that pretty cowboy huh?" Charlie whispers in Maya's ear. "Now I will have you, I will taste you, You're mine Maya." He said as he chuckled, Maya began to panic twisting herself to escape from Charlie.

Maya opened her mouth to scream but Charlie quickly slapped Maya's mouth as he covered her with a hand. Maya closed her eyes, she was scared but then she heard someone running towards them, she opened her eyes and saw Farkle, with a fast punch he threw Charlie down.

"Farkle" Maya said as she hugged him, Farkle look growl at Charlie who was on the floor, his nose bleeding, Farkle's eyes were darkened.

"Don't you ever get near Maya or Riley again or I'll kill you." Farkle growled at Charlie and then Maya took a hold on Farkle and walked away from the scene. As they hurried through the passage that lead them to the entrance Maya looked at Farkle who still had a dark look on his face.

"Thank you Farkle" Maya said as she pat her best friend on her shoulder, Farkle smiled but it quickly disappear when Riley was approaching to them.

"You guys you were missing the whole party! It's only 4:30, where did you guys go?" Riley said with one of those bright smiles she had but as she saw her friends faces it disappear slowly. "Wh-What happened?" Riley said softly, clearly worried about her friends.

Maya grabbed Riley's hand firmly and the three went inside to one of room, as they entered Maya sat Riley on the couch and Farkle closed the door behind them, Riley looked at them with perplexity. Maya inhale deeply, she was about to break her best friends heart.

"Honey" Maya said without much introduction, she turned around and face Riley directly into her eyes. "I saw Charlie with another girl in one of the rooms" Riley looked at Maya astoundingly, she opened her mouth a little bit, Maya could see how her best friends heart was breaking. "When I found him he cornered me against a wall and told me he was going to have sex with me." Maya said, she could see tears polling on her friends yes but she couldn't lie to her, Maya needed to tell Riley because it was best for her. "If it wasn't for Farkle he would probably –" Maya continued but was quickly interrupted by Riley, who wasn't looking at her anymore, she was like zooned out.

"It can't be" Riley said as tears falling down her cheeks with a soft smile on her face. "Charlie and I have been together for five years, it can't be truth" Riley said a little bit higher, Maya looked at Farkle who was looking at Maya with a concerned look, Riley quickly looked at Maya with a frown. "You, maybe it was you, you are always fooling around with boys because you just do that." Riley said loudly, tears streaming down her eyes, her face getting red, her eyes narrowed. Maya felt a sharp pain in her chest when she heard her best friend saying that. "Maybe Charlie just went along because, who couldn't? You're Maya Hart and I live behind your shadow" Riley said with an heated tone of voice, Maya felt a knot in her throat.

"Do you actually think for a second that I would do that to you?" Maya said outraged, it was stupid even to think that Maya would do something like that to her, Maya consider Riley her sister, she wouldn't even think about it but Riley was hurt she wasn't thinking.

"You are always sleeping around because you can't accept the damn fact that you are going to marry Lucas!" Riley said as she stood up and walked towards Maya.

Maya inhaled deeply, she knew people said that, she knew exactly what people's thoughts were on her but she never thought her friend would say those hurtful words, Maya felt how tears were slipping down her cheek but soon Farkle intervene. Farkle took Riley's head between his hands and sat her down in the bed, looking at her directly into her eyes.

"Riley, listen to me." Farkle said with sweetness to Riley, Riley's gaze met Farkle's and she looked at him with sweetness. "We are family, we would never hurt you Riley, you know us since we were kids. What Maya's saying it's truth." Farkle said as he caressed Riley's cheek trying to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. "I love you and I'm going to be here for you, no matter what" Farkle said and Riley began to sob, she tugged Farkle and clung to him as she cried, Farkle hugged her and stranded her hair.

Farkle looked at Maya and nodded, Maya left the room and closed the door. It wasn't easy, she knew Riley and she knew this had just been the heat of the moment but if she said that it was because she actually believed all those horrible things people said about her. Maya walked through the party, she clean the tears that she felt on her cheeks and walked towards the garden, it was around 5 o' clock, the real party would began until 8:00, it would be a long night and Maya had to drown her sorrows on alcohol. Maya knew how she was when she got drunk, it was not pretty, Riley or Farkle usually took care of her but they weren't on the mood right now; _fuck it,_ Maya thought. She already had the image of racy and slutty girl, she couldn't care less of what people thought of her, she didn't care if she was going to make a show, she was the Golden Girl and she was going to do whatever the hell she wanted to do. Maya reached the bar and put her arms in the counter, she didn't care anymore, and she let go.

"Bartender! Give me a Long Island Ice Tea and an Aunt Roberta" Maya said to the bartender as she played with her hands, she was going for it; she would be out of control tonight.

"A little bit too strong, don't you think Shortstack?" Lucas said as he approached to Maya with a smirk on his face, he had been looking for her for about an hour now and he like the way she was going for it.

" _Go hard or go home_ , right?" Maya said sarcastically, she looked at Lucas, he had this indecent look on his face as he watched Maya, she bit her lower lip. Maya knew Lucas was attractive, she had known for some years now but his personality made it difficult for her to actually like him or do anything for him, plus it would be totally against the promise she made to herself when she was little.

The Bartender served her the drinks and Maya quickly took a sip of the Long Island Icea Tea, she looked at Lucas who still had the look on his face, Maya winked at him. It didn't matter now, right? Or at least not tonight. Lucas smiled but he felt a little worried about her, her baby blue eyes were crystal clear, she had been crying, plus her face was a little bit reddish. Lucas got a little bit near her and fix one of the silver straps from her dressed, Maya looked at him oddly, Lucas brushed his hand really quickly, he was acting like a concerned boyfriend.

"You really want me, don't you?" Maya said with a smirk on her face, she was almost done with the Long Island Ice Tea; she was with no doubt getting tipsy. In this types of events she usually tried to knock down a notch her language and well her truth self, her mother was always asking her to behave. Maya giggled as she saw that Lucas didn't had an appropriated answer.

Lucas stiffened at the statement, what was up with her? She had been annoying before but she was being arrogant and in a way Lucas liked her, he blushed a little but then he inhale deeply, he wasn't going to let her break him. He got even closer to Maya, he could smell the scent of vanilla that ooze from her, he lean against the counter with an indifferent air, looking at the party.

"Why would you want to mix vodka, tequila, rum, ginevra and triple sec?" Lucas asked curiously, he was indeed intrigue by the sudden change on Maya's behavior. When they were little Maya had a nasty tongue but as she grew up she knew how to hide it in front of the people she didn't completely knew or had to behave correctly. Obviously it wasn't in the case when they were alone but he had picked this habit, he wondered what had happened to make her act like this?

"Because I don't care anymore" Maya said as she sip what was left from her second drink and asked to the bartender for another round, Maya looked at him with a racy look. "You know? I wish I could be more _like you_." Maya said with a smile, Lucas looked at her and he felt waves of excitement through his body for the way Maya was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said, his eyes lingered to Maya.

"Everyone here thinks I'm a slut." Maya said without much prelude, Lucas almost spits his vodka; he gave her an incredibility look, his eyebrows raised. "Don't looked at me like that, you should've know. I'm the girl who everyone had done!" Maya said with a smile and a little bit too loud, she raised her arms like she was winning a prize, people around her looked at her and Lucas just felt a bit embarrass but when Maya laughed he didn't care anymore, it sounded like music in his ears. "Yeah, you-you are a male slut you know?" Maya said with a mug on her face.

Lucas raised his eyebrows once more but he laughed, the alcohol was known affecting Maya. "Is that so?" he said.

"Yup" Maya said as she drank a little more. "You are rich and a whore but no one says a thing, your best friend knows it and it's there for you." Maya said in a more serious voice, with a sad looked on her face, Lucas looked at her a little bit worried. "My best friend in the other hand judges me like everybody does."

Lucas looked at Maya warmly, he felt bad for her. Although they had spent every summer of their life's together Lucas didn't actually _know_ much about Maya Hart, he knew how she behave, he knew little things she did, for example when she was upset she could give you killer eyes or she would make a sweet pout so you felt bad for her, things like that. But he didn't knew her friends or what she did on regular basis on her life, the most he knew about was about her family. Maya's father had left them when Maya was a kid, Katy went looking for help but many turned her down until she met Lucas' parents, Katy felt a little bit bad for giving Maya as a part of a contract but it was the only way she could maintain the status, Maya's mom usually wasn't there because she was working to get the company going and although she was very successful she had to work her ass off leaving Maya behind.

"I didn't know Maya, I'm sorry." Lucas said honestly looking at Maya fondly, she looked back at him and smiled.

Maya felt tickles on the stomach thanks to the look that Lucas had on her, she could feel how he was piercing her with his eyes, it made her shrive, Maya didn't knew if it was for the alcohol and she was getting a little bit tipsy but Lucas eyes made her heart skip a beat, many guys had looked at her, many guys had looked at her with desire, even some with love but no one had made Maya felt so confused and so mesmerized like Lucas' eyes. But her snappy tongue just ruined everything.

"Yeah, you should be Sundance, you're the reason why." Maya said as she ended her drink in one large sip, Lucas looked at her with confusion and she knew he was about to say something but Maya's eyes found something she had been looking the whole party, Josh. "Gotta go" Maya said as she left the glass on the counter and Lucas behind with his mouth open, she felt a little bit dizzy and tipsy, but she had a racy look on her face, tonight without a doubt she was getting Josh.

Lucas saw how Maya was getting away and in Josh direction, he growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi lovely people, I'm sorry if I'm taking too much on making my updates! I'm about to finish school, having my interviews with universitis, On May I'm having my IB officials so I'm trying to hold everything together. Well this Arranged chapter had one important review about Blame Victim, VampGurlKisses left an important review about this topic and my response is on my profile, it's very important for you to read it and understand one of my goals as a writter.**

 **So VampGurlKisses, here is the answear to your review! I hope you like it and as I told you Riley and Maya would have to work about this, nonetheless this is Maya expressing her feelings about how her friend reacted so there's no love about it but I wrote a lot.**

 **I had trouble wirting this, I've been writing it for like one week, so I'm sorry if you had to wait so long! The next update might be Senior year or Losing you or a new story! I'll be back, I swear!**

 **I do not own GMW but I thank you for all your support!**

 **Oh! And this is arranged largest chapter written! WOOO!**

* * *

Maya stumble through the garden, failing to look sober, almost tripping with her long white dress. People gave her odd looks, not all of them, mainly guys would stare at her with a kinky smile draw on their faces. Maya felt a bit tipsy and she lay on one of the buffet tables before she continued her path over Josh, she knew she was drunk, but she had to take her mind off the recent stuff, she felt ache in her heart when she remember Riley's words. Riley knew her little games with _certain_ boys, Riley supported her if that's how Maya wanted to act, it was Charlie after all who abused Maya, why the hell was Maya feeling so badly if she hadn't been responsible for anything? Why the hell she had to reconsider the way she carried her love life if she hadn't done anything wrong? She hadn't been wrong on telling Riley what was really going on, she wasn't going to let that pig get away with it and she wasn't going to derogate herself, she was the victim here, why she had to be responsible about the attacks of other people?

"Hey, what do you mean it's because of me?" A voice behind her said, a little bit rush by running, it burst Maya's thought bubble and she knew right away who it was, Lucas. She turned around, her eyes narrowed, she saw a confused and worried Lucas.

"Drop it Sundance, I mean it." Maya growled, she lay down against the table a little bit more when she stumble, she closed her eyes for a second to get her act together.

She turned around and walked away from Lucas, she couldn't stand it, she really couldn't talk about the fact of what she did with her love life, how it was for Lucas' fault and how her best friend had judge her. But it didn't matter now, she didn't care now, everyone think about her in that way, she wasn't going to hold back anymore. Maya believed she had to be free, she wasn't the type of girl who would just stay there while things happened around her, she had to watch her behavior sometimes but she couldn't care less in this moment, she was going to make her own path like she decided to do when she was little. Maya arrive near the pool, where Josh was talking to some brunette girl, Maya wasn't in her best so she interrupted the conversation out of the blue, she wanted him.

"Josh!" Maya said a little bit too high, the girl and Josh turned around a little bit scared by the cry. Josh was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt, he look so hot Maya couldn't believe it.

"Maya" Josh said a little bit stiff, suddenly Josh's eyes lingered to Maya's body for a second, looking at her dress that revealed her porcelain skin and a smirk drew on his face, Maya bite her lower lip. "You look beautiful." He then said softly, Maya's cheek turned bright pink, she wasn't expecting him to be so mesmerized by her look.

Then the girl next to Josh cleared her throat, making both of them snap out of their moment. "Indeed, you look beautiful, you're... Little Maya Hart, right?" she said with displease, Maya's smile fade away and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…" Josh said then getting nearer to the tall brunette, putting a hand around her waist and smiling uncomfortable. "Maya I present to you Sophie Gonzalez, she's my _girlfriend_." Josh said softly with a wry on his face, Sophie just smiled as she kissed Josh cheek.

Maya could swear her skin was on fire, why did this have to happen with her? It wasn't that Maya just wanted to fool around with Josh, she indeed liked him, a lot and now it turned out he had a girlfriend? But Maya didn't care. She was tipsy, she had been called slut because a guy almost took advantage of her, she had a poisonous tongue and she wasn't afraid to use it this time, she wanted Josh and she was going to get him.

"Really? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Maya said dismissing Josh's girlfriends upset look on her face.

"Well he has one." Sophie said a little bit mad, but Maya ignored the hard look she was giving her and gave rather a racy look to Josh.

"And don't think it's going to last." Maya said wrinkling her nose, she was being a complete pain on Sophie's ass, Maya smirk a bit as she saw Sophie's eyes narrowed and a sullen look on her face. Sophie got a bit near to Maya on a threatening way, she was about to open her mouth and Maya knew she would have to fight but Josh interrupted their little fight.

"And I think both of you need a drink, I'll come back in a second." Josh said trying to ease the tension in the air, both girls turned around and gave Josh a nice smile, Sophie took some steps back and thank her boyfriend, Josh walked away with a smile and a worried look on his face.

"So what do you want bitch?" Sophie then said as she turned around and face Maya.

"I don't get why are you with him, he was ogling at me, almost drooling may I add." Maya said sharply, she wasn't really holding back.

"Excuse me?" Sophie said, Maya could swear that she was seeing red, Maya chuckled a bit, she loved how people reacted to her sharp tongue.

"You heard me, your boyfriend wants me and you know it." Maya said as she wave to some older person in the crowd, some business partner from her family, she thought. "So why don't we save it and you can go now, I'll stay with Josh, it's getting dark and we both now how things get here, right?" Maya said winking at Sophie.

"I'm going to end y-" Sophie began saying as she walked towards Maya, it seem like she was going to eat her alive, Maya almost burst into laughing but she was ready to fight the brunette but her quarrel was interrupted by the last person she wanted to see.

"Maya" Riley said as she stand in the middle of both girls, Sophie stopped abruptly and Maya scoff. Both Maya and Riley stayed still for a second but Maya didn't wanted to talk to her, she had enough of her. "I'm so so-" Riley began saying but was quickly interrupted by Maya's sharp statement.

"Leave me alone Riley." Maya said as she rolled her eyes and walked away from Riley. Maya walked away before Riley could say anything it was like Riley was petrified,

Maya walked through the large garden and enter the house, trying not to trip over her own dress, leaning against a glass door for a moment to take a breath but she wasn't feeling that dizzy anymore or at least not for the drinks. She had been really hurt by Riley's words, it was almost as if Riley didn't understand that her friend was almost molested, she was too blind to see it and even more, she was faulting Maya for something Charlie did, it was insensitive and it was wrong, blame victim is wrong in all the sense. Maya needed more alcohol since Riley talking to her had made everything go down. Maya said _Hi_ to a few business partners of her Mom's company when she began talking, she could see how most of the adults and old people were inside the huge lounge and almost all the heiress and heirs were outside having a blast, it was almost night and there wasn't much time before things got wild and Maya wanted to be the first name that come up in the conversation when someone talked about that White Party. Maya knew Riley's grandparents since she was a kid, she spent sometimes hanging there when they had spring break and they would go to the Hamptons, Alan and Amy were really good with kids and they liked to spoil Josh too since he was a teenager so parties in their house wasn't a surprise, really good damn parties if they were honest. Maya walked through one of the hallways of the house, she knew this one very well since she was walking to the kitchen to see if they had something to cheer her up, she wanted to avoid the garden at all cost, at least until she didn't see Riley anymore.

As Maya walked through the large hallway, she heard a moaning voice and she looked at a side, she knew this was a bad idea since she had done the same thing that afternoon and she knew how bad that ended up, she walked a few steps and saw just around the corner Sarah and Zay, making out heavily, Sarah was the one who had Zay against the wall and Zay was kissing Sarah with hunger as he played with her hair. Maya chuckled, it wasn't much Sarah of doing things like this, she was usually quiet about everything and Maya liked that she could trust her, Maya knew Sarah could let go sometimes but she haven't seen this anytime before. Maya was going to walk back to the main hall but she quickly turned around to find a very near Riley right behind her, Maya choke a scream and her heart pump fast to see a disconsolate Riley, but she scoff once again and her face turned sullen.

"Maya we need to talk, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant what I said." Riley said, yet again Maya didn't wanted to hear anything from her again, Maya walked passed Riley and she walked back she heard Riley. "Maya talk to me!" Riley said desperate, she walked behind Maya and pulled her from the arm. Maya stiffened at the touch, she was really mad. "I'm sorry!" Riley said honestly but a little exasperated.

But Maya had it, she was drunk enough to tell Riley everything and she wasn't holding back this time, she took a deep breath and began, the words rolled of her tongue.

"You know what you did today Riley? You blame victim me." Maya said furiously, Riley shamefaced as she looked at Maya. "You swear your whole world is perfect, but it's not, I'm not the only broke one. You swore Charlie would never hurt you but he did, so many times I can't count them with my fingers and you know who as there to take care of you? Me. I swear there were many more times but I protected you and you used to protect me, at least that's what I thought until today when your boyfriend tried to molest me!" Maya scream, she felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she could see how Riley's tears were falling down her cheek.

"Maya, I know I was wrong and I know what I did, I'm saying I'm sorry about it. I know you've protect me from everything, please understand I was upset about it! I still am!" Riley said a little bit loud, almost sobbing at the same time as Maya began.

"You don't get to be sorry Riley! You called be a slut when I was being molested! Can you picture that for a second? Can you imagine how scared I was of something like that happening?" Maya said loudly, crying hard. "You blame me and called me a slut!" Maya said as tears dropped.

"I'm sorry Maya!" Riley said again with a sob, closing her eyes, tears falling down her cheek.

"You don't get to be sorry!" Maya said as she walked away from her best friend, a knot in her throat, her fights with Riley didn't last longer than a day and they never went that far, really it was hard to leave Riley like that specially after everything that had happened, she wanted nothing more than to hug her and calm each other down. But Riley had to understand that what she did was beyond bad and it hurt Maya more than anything else.

Maya began walking through the hallway and redirected herself to the party, she needed to get drunk, she had promise herself she wasn't anyone's and she needed to remind herself of it, plus she had totally missed Josh after Riley found her. Maya first walked to a bathroom near the lounge, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to remove the ink of her eyeliner that had fallen along with the tears, she clean her face, she rearrange her cleavage, showing a little more and then she let go of her hair, she undress the messy hairstyle she had up and she let go her wild blonde and long curls. Maya touched her hair a little to calm it down and looked at herself in the mirror, _you look good Maya, be who you are, don't be afraid_ Maya thought to herself and then got out of the bathroom like a knew person. It was almost 8:00 and Maya could hear the beat of the music getting louder, as she walked towards the garden she saw the perfect scenery she needed, teenagers dancing like crazy near the DJ, some getting drunk and talking in the sofa's on the garden, many at the pool where another DJ was set up and some others in the bar.

Maya's eyes looked for Josh but she found Lucas near the pool talking with Missy, she felt annoyance but tried to put it away, it wasn't like she had feelings for Lucas, right? It just annoyed her that he was talking to Missy, especially after he had treated her like a concern boyfriend. Suddenly Maya's eyes catch Josh, making out heavily with Sophie, near the bar, it was almost like they were going to have sex. Maya looked at them with incredulity, she hated that her plans backfire at her, she looked at them for a while and Maya saw how Sophie winked at her which made her lost it, suddenly they turned around and Maya's and Josh' gaze found each other but she quickly lost vision when Josh focus more on the sucking face with Sophie. Maya felt rage, she had missed her chance, she cursed under her breath, it wasn't fair, she had Josh ogling at her like an hour before and now this? Fuck it.

But she wasn't giving up; right Josh wasn't paying attention to her? Fine, she would make him pay attention to her.

And Maya knew exactly with who.

Maya walked towards the pool entrance where Lucas was talking with Missy, she had her eyes all over him and Maya just rolled her eyes and she got near, Lucas and Maya's gaze link together and he looked a bit surprise when Maya smirk at him. She walked besides Lucas.

"I need to talk to you." Maya said seriously at Lucas. "Scram Missy, go put your paws on another boy." Maya said threatening and Missy just walked away.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Lucas said as he looked at Maya with a smirk. He had been looking for her like for an hour, she had left him standing there with the doubt of what she meant _it was because of him._ He was honestly worried of what might happened to her, she was getting really tipsy and he had apparently figured out how Maya was when she was drunk, he knew well because when he began drinking he was somehow like her but he had learned how to get down his alcohol, but apparently Maya hadn't.

"I notice we never have actually talked, I've known you for about twelve years and I don't really know _you_." Maya said totally dismissing Lucas previous statement, it was somehow truth what she was saying, she had realized that this past week things were moving on between them and she did want to know more, she had notice something, she didn't like him of course but she could try to befriend him and anyway he would totally help her with her little game.

On the other hand Lucas felt a little bit weird about it, it was usually them fighting since they met each other and he wanted her just to be his girl of the moment, it was getting hard to see her tat way because he promise himself he wouldn't fall for Maya, but he was falling and hard, it wasn't a game anymore. But he didn't wanted to fall for her, he would follow her game trying to be careful about it, he was Lucas Friar, he wasn't falling for anyone, least Maya Hart.

"What do you want to know Shortstack?" Lucas said as he took a sip of his drink, he was feeling a bit tipsy but he knew how to control it, he looked at his baby blue eyes that had a spark when he answer.

"I know you know how to party, you're fuckboy Friar!" Maya said cheerfully taking Lucas hand and guiding him to the bar, near Josh and Sophie. "I want to party wild today and you're going to be the one who helps me." Maya said smiling triumphantly as they arrived to the bar.

Although Lucas wasn't sure this was a good idea he tried to brush it off, it was a little odd that Maya wanted to lose control, it wasn't like her to lose control with other people but she was right, they didn't knew each other so if she wanted to get to know each other in that way it was fine by him.

"Okay, we're going to being with some shots, Bartender give me 10, 5 for each one" Lucas said loudly as Maya laughed, she was going to have a great time. The bartender quickly put the ten little cups and filled them with liquor, each one took one and Lucas began. "The one who drinks the faster those 5 shots win." Lucas said as he looked at Maya with excitement, he then look down Maya since she had fix her cleavage and it was clearly distracting him, Maya felt her heart pounding as she saw his sea-foam eyes lingered to her chest.

"Eyes up here buddy" Maya said as she chuckled and Lucas felt his cheeks getting blushed, it was hard not to look at her, she looked beautiful before but now? She looked beyond hot, she had her hair down and her curls were covering her shoulders and falling like a cascade, her eyes look crystal clear, even more beautiful than usually.

"You look beautiful, sorry." Lucas said softly still looking at her like she was the only thing in the world; he suddenly but a strand of her hair that was covering a bit her face on the back on her ear. Maya felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, surprise by his motion, she was caught off guard by the sudden heat she was feeling. They were closer than before and both of them didn't wanted to accept it, but they were falling.

"So Ranger Rick, what do I get if I win?" Maya said, a little racy tone on her voice than made Lucas' head blow when she touched his chest, looking at him with excitement

"Whatever you want." Lucas said almost breathlessly as he took a hold on Maya's waist, he wanted to go for it so bad and so did Maya, Maya wanted nothing more than to lean in, she could feel electricity when they touched.

But Maya knew this couldn't go beyond this, she had a promise to herself, so she broke the tension of the moment, she broke the feeling and tried to diminish their urge to kiss him but she wanted to play a bit more. Lucas knew this very well too, it was the perfect moment to pick his prey but he had a feeling if he went for it, he would totally fall for her. So Maya clear her throat and Lucas let go of her hip, both smiled a little bit uncomfortable for the moment and Maya then tried to get her act together again.

"You, me inside the pool in our underwear at one in the morning, deal?" Maya said as she chuckled, and took a better grip of her little cup and Lucas just felt his blood going south by only thinking about the moment.

"I couldn't pick a better prize, that's of course if you can hold down your liquor." Lucas said as he took the drink as well, both smile brightly as they prepare themselves for being as drunk as they could get, Lucas was betting Maya wouldn't be able to hold it together and he wouldn't have to get into a cold pool at dawn and specially with Maya.

"You'll see Huckleburry." Maya said, although she knew very well she wasn't planning on holding back her liquor, she was going to enjoy tonight, she look behind Lucas and saw a rather angry Josh which made her smirk in satisfaction, but she end Josh's stare down and focus on an excited Lucas that was beyond ready to drink up. Both face the bar and got ready to drink.

"One, two, three GO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I've been seeing you really needed an update of this story so here you go. This chapter was more fluffy and borderline M than anything else because I needed to cut off some drama that had been going on and the next chapter will be about Riley and Maya unless I change my mind!**

 **Let me know what you think and thanks for all your sweet reviews! I'll be updating You, again or Wake-Up call or maybe Senior year. Who knows? Maybe I'll reach my goal for tomorrow night!**

 **Hey MayaVasquez! I just saw your review on Fresh Start, I hadn't really thought about it, I think you subconsiously gave me the name of the teacher, lol!**

 **And my disclaimer: I do not own GMW or else Maya and Lucas would be totally going to pools at night.**

* * *

Maya danced on top of the counter of the bar as people cheer her, she sway her hips side-to-side and laughed. Maya was unquestionably being the one that everyone will remember in that White party, she glance and the people who were cheering her and laughed, she had definitely turned on the party, even some other girls had copy her and were dancing near her. And she couldn't have a better time, she doesn't care about anything, no etiquette, this was the real her. Maya continue to sway her hips as she slowly move her hands up her body and chest around her neck, guys began screaming things and she bit her lower lip. She loved it, the attention and the way the way the buzz had made her a little bit dizzy, a little bit careless, she was the Golden Girl, and everyone would want to see her like that. Maya low down and she started to rise her white long dress, her dress riding up dangerously high, giving a perfect look of her long legs to everyone. She glances at the direction of Josh and he's just looking at her with his sparkly grey/blue eyes and she giggles and gives him a rather racy look, Maya decides to give a spin just to add something but suddenly she trips with her own dress.

There are screams along with the music and Maya closes her eyes swearing this would be the end of her, she was waiting for a rough hit on her back but instead she falls into someone's arms, holding her tightly and the crowd roars happily. Maya opens her eyes, one by one, and she sees Lucas laughing at her, she reciprocated the little laughed as he putted her down on the floor.

"You almost kill yourself there, Shortstack. I know you won and everything but if you want me to keep my promise you might want to be alive for it." Lucas said blissfully and Maya felt her cheeks getting red, _right the bet,_ she thought.

It hadn't been too long before they were both lean down on the counter taking a few shots, the music was starting to get high and so the mood was just starting; but now? Maya was beyond gone, it was almost 1 o' clock. They had to a number of rounds because Maya always said Lucas was cheating, Lucas knew he wasn't and this was just the semi-drunk Maya talking but he surrender to her will of playing more and more; after about 10 rounds with intermediate dancing too low down the drinks on Maya's body. Maya was done and decided to climb into the counter to dance since she thought it was more fun that way, she thought the party was too boring for her and if she wasn't the one doing it then no one would. Lucas couldn't deny, he loved to meet Maya like this, they have talked and she was indeed pretty cool, well when she was drunk and pretty racy too. Lucas couldn't say that he had fell for her, it would ruin things for him if he fell for her, but he needed to focus on the moment, he wanted a game and she was in.

"You know Huckleburry? I might want to go swimming right now." Maya exclaimed triumphantly as she gave Lucas a smirk.

Maya knew back in her head that this was not only for herself, it was also to make Josh jealous but she couldn't deny she was getting some feelings for Lucas. Maybe it was the alcohol acting, maybe it was the way Lucas' chest felt so good against her, how tight he hold her or the fact that she might be interested in him, but really wanted to be with him. Maya giggled and grab his hand, making her way through the crowd making their way to the pool.

"Are you sure? You want to do this?" Lucas asked Maya, he did want to see Maya again like that. It was hard for him to erase the image of that same morning, but he was afraid she might do something stupid and everything would end badly.

"Are you saying you're scared Huckleburry?" Maya giggled as they entered the empty poolroom; apparently the majority of the party was on the little lounge or dancing near the bar.

"Maya that's not it-" Lucas began saying as he look back to see if someone was near in case Maya did something stupid so he could call for help but as he turned around he had a front view of Maya undressing. She was wiggling the dress of, leaving it in the edge of the pool, the light of the moon and the lights of the party reflected on her porcelain skin. Lucas swallowed hard; his eyes lingered to her body once again.

"You promised something, now get your clothes off!" Maya exclaimed as she gave Lucas an alluring expression. But he was frozen and it was the first time it had happened to him, he knew his moves with a girl and he wasn't dazzled with any girls and all the girls he played with where beautiful, but there was something about Maya's laugh and her personality that hooked Lucas.

Maya didn't even care to notice Lucas anxious state, she was in her underwear with the guy she hated since they were kids and now she was yanking off his blazer and shirt. Lucas tried to brush of how his heart was pounding hard in his chest and fall from the trance; Maya's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"You know, for someone who hates me it seems that you really want to see me naked." Lucas said as he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them, Maya stopped for a second not only because of his previous statement, but also because he look really good, his sea-foam green eyes sparkle with the light of the moon. Maya felt waves of fear and something else striking her body. "What?" Lucas asked when he got his socks off, looking at Maya with a smirk.

"No-Nothing." Maya manage to articulate as she got off her trance.

"So are you still in for this?" Lucas taunted and Maya just nodded with a smile, it seemed like all the alcohol she had, got down by just watching Lucas.

"Uhm, yeah let's do it Huckleburry." Maya stutter, Lucas just contemplated at her and nodded. Maya knew she shouldn't be feeling this, she wanted Josh not Lucas but the thing was, she had a really great time with him taking away the fact that she had almost ended her relationship with her best friend, it seemed like she had a wonderful time with Lucas.

But Maya's thoughts were interrupted when Lucas clear his throat, he was already in the edge of the pool, giving her a side-glance with one of those genuine smiles of him. Maya just laughed and stood right beside him, it couldn't be any crazy, she was with her future husband (at least at the moment), the guy he had hated her whole life, in their white underwear, about to jump into a pool at 1:30 am. Maya never thought she be seeing the day she would have a good time with Lucas, it had only been a week since he arrived and she had talked to Lucas more that day than in their twelve summers together.

"One" Lucas yelled, excited as he glanced at Maya.

"Two" Maya yelled as well and unexpectedly she took a hold of Lucas' hand. Their gazes link together and smile.

"Three" Both yelled at the same time and jumped into the pool.

It was beyond cold but after a few seconds it became bearable, they lasted a few seconds under the water and they both got their heads out to take a breath on the same moment. Lucas pulled Maya tightly against him and Maya just followed his lead placing her hands on his strong shoulders, they gawked at each other, unreadable expression in each other's faces. It was something new in their relationship, maybe this could be the time they could actually try to be something, but both of them were too busy with their own plans, Maya took her hands of and pull Lucas apart swimming until she reached a edge.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked her curiously, he had notice the abrupt way Maya turned away and he indeed wanted to know.

"Aren't we going to swim?" Maya shrugged. "Let's make a race!" Maya then exclaim, trying to get Lucas lost.

"I'm afraid if we do that, you might drown." Lucas said.

"Are you worried about me?" Maya proposed and Lucas just shut his mouth, the movement of the water being the only sound at the moment, again a stare-down but suddenly Maya looked past Lucas and saw a sneaky Josh walking towards them.

It was the moment to make him jealous.

"No-No." Lucas stutter, trying to mask how red his cheeks were turning.

"Yes you are Ranger Rick, you are worried about me." Maya yelled playfully as she swim towards Lucas and climb like a koala over him.

Lucas restrained a little groan when he felt his arousal against Maya's hot spot. Maya looked past Lucas again, making sure Josh was coming and seeing her with Lucas, unfortunately Lucas notice and he turned around as well, he couldn't deny it hurt a bit to be used, specially by Maya. But it remained him that he had his own game and if Maya wanted to play, he could play too. From one moment to another, without previous notice, Lucas took a tight hold of Maya, pressing her more against him and making her gasp in shock, before pulling her down with him into the water. Maya could swear she swallow a lot of water and when Lucas pulled her out she was coughing nonstop and kicking Lucas away, he laughed.

"You stupid Huckleburry!" Maya barked and Lucas just looked at her. He had ruined her chance to make Josh jealous now that she was beyond furious with Lucas. "What was that for!?"

"If you wanted your prince charming to come, I'm sure he will if he see's you in danger." Lucas spit out with a smirk, he knew this wasn't the best way to conquer her but he was furious and snappy with her too.

Maya turned around, her jaw clenched to see Josh at that moment walking away from the pool. Apparently now that he had seen Maya kicked Lucas, he had been sure there was nothing going on and he left. Maya splash her hands against the water, pissed off by Lucas actions.

"You're a total dick!" Maya scolded as she swam towards him, she wanted to slap him on the face so hard.

"And you're a total bitch for using me!" Lucas replied to her in the same orotund voice, their breathings getting heavy.

"What do you care? You're a man whore, you would dream to have a chance with me!" Maya hissed as she punch him in his chest.

"Oh please, I can't stand you and I would never want to be with you in any level, not even for fun!" Lucas shouted at her and Maya gasped.

"You were fucking awe-struck with me today cowboy, don't think I didn't saw it." Maya began saying defiantly as she got nearer Lucas and he tried to swim away from her, he was saying he didn't wanted to be with her? Well Maya would prove him wrong. Lucas on the other hands swallowed hard.

"Please, you're just praising yourself, you think you're the one girl everybody wants." Lucas replied to her, his voice a little shaky but the sudden change on Maya's eyes, now she gave him a rather racy look.

"Because I am, come on Huckleburry, I _felt it_." Maya tease him with an alluring expression and Lucas could swear all his blood traveled south. "I know you want me." Maya said each time getting closer to him until Lucas hit his back with the edge of a pool.

"I do-" Lucas stutter but Maya put a hand on his lips softly and he place her legs around his torso, the friction made Lucas release a groan.

"Don't fight it." Maya whisper and then she grabbed Lucas' face with his hand and he could swear he was done after that, the touch of Maya could set him off really easily and he was beyond turned on by her. And Maya didn't thought it will happen to her too but she could swear that the waves of excitement began getting stronger, as the moment pass.

Both of them stare at each other, the air full of tension, the music of the party faraway playing but the strong sound of their beating hearts were the main music for them. It wasn't until Lucas looked down at Maya's lips that they got even closer, he began to lean in and she did the same, it was going to happen they were going for it and there was no going back from that.

Until someone clear his throat.

Both of them pulled apart suddenly at glance at the direction where the sound came from. It was Farkle, hands in his pockets, eyes of them but uninterested. Maya had her heart beating hard in her chest; she wanted to punch Fakrle for interrupting that precise moment, although she somehow was thankful for it as well. It was weird and Maya had to sort out her feelings, she looked back at Lucas who had the same annoyed expression on his face. But then she turned around to face Farkle and Maya immediately knew there was something bothering him for the way his jaw was clenched and his lips pursed.

"What happened Farkle?" Maya asked him, clearly worried about him as she swam towards the stairs of the pool.

"It's Riley, she's… she's not okay. She just told her parents about it and she called the engagement off." Farkle said on a husky voice. Maya stood there petrified, she was beyond worried her best friend, she knew how hard this must be for her but the thing was she was still beyond repulse by Riley's reaction to Charlie's attack. "She needs you Maya."

"She clearly didn't need me when she called me a slut because her boyfriend wanted to molest me." Maya noted in a sarcastic tone as she grabbed a towel that was in a chair, she felt Lucas turning around in the water glancing at her, really worried about it.

"Maya, I didn't know, why didn't you let me help?" Lucas exclaimed as he pulled out of the water. Lucas now understood why she had been acting so weird that day and that's why she had been crying, she felt beyond bad for letting her drink and not helping her resolve the issue.

"Don't worry Prince Charming, It's something between me and my best friend. I can handle it." Maya said with a dismissive tone as she turned around to look at him while he put on his clothes.

"But you don't have too. I know you don't like me but you shouldn't fight this on your own. I'll kill that son of a bitch." Lucas growled.

He knew that he could be an asshole to girls sometimes but force them to do something? It was disgusting, he hated people like that and he cared about Maya, enough to put back aside his anger control and put on the aggressive Lucas he tried to hide. Lucas began to walk furiously to find the bastard but Farkle put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry Texas guy, I already took care of him." Farkle explain in a husky voice. "They escorted him out since this afternoon, he should be on the police station right now." Farkle said calmly, he then turned to face Maya. Maya glanced at Lucas momentarily, she knew he got very angry sometimes since they were kids but this was one of the first times she actually saw him getting all fire up, he had his hands clenched into fist, his jaw clenched and his breathing heavy. "I know what she said, I know she was beyond wrong to say those things but she needs you Maya."

Maya gave Farkle a frown. Maya knew she wanted to be there for Riley, more than anything it the world but the way she had treated her was somehow irreparable or maybe it was and Maya had to listen to Riley as well.

"Farkle I-" Maya began saying but was cut off by Farkle.

"The only thing I know it's that the two of you can't be apart, it shakes the foundations of the whole world." Farkle explain and Maya just took in the message, it was hard and she had to be there for her friend either way.

"Let's go." Maya then exclaimed and smile at Farkle and Farkle did the same. He turned around and Maya followed him in a hurry. But then Farkle turned around to say something to Lucas.

"Your friend Zay? He's having sex in the second floor with Sarah so, he's a bit bussy." Farkle said as he waved bye at Lucas and continue his path, damn now he was wet and alone, he groaned.

Suddenly Maya came back running to him and Lucas watched her with sweetness, she had her cheeks a bit reddish and her baby blue eyes sparkle so much.

"My driver is on the front of the house, he will take you to my house and thank you, for worrying about me." Maya said softly at the end, she raised on her tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, right in the corner of his lips and went away.

And Lucas simply had a goofy grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Lovely readers, I bring to you this chapter! I know I've been kind of abstent but I hope you still like this story and enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your patience, you are seriously great.**

 **Okay so this is kind of a filler chapter where you know the tension between Lucas and Maya had rise to the point where it's on every little thing they do, it was somehow borderline M you might say or High T, I think High T. Please tell me what you think of this chapter on the reviews!**

 **Thank you for your follows, reviews and favorites! I really aprecciate them.**

 **I do not own GMW** **BTW I'M SO EXCITED FOR SKI LODGE, although the dream sequence of Lucaya and Rucas made me cringe a bit, I thought they were going to be more realistic.**

* * *

After the White Party there was this undeniable, high-key tension between Lucas and Maya, enough that you could cut the air with a knife when they were in the same room. Nonetheless it was not a necessarily _bad_ tension, it was more of a confused, anxious and jumpy tension; it could be felt when their gazes linked for a few more seconds than they should and it was enough to make either of them runaway from the same room. But for them it was a normal response, how else could they act around each other when they had almost kissed and more on that night?

Lucas felt somehow sick and anxious about the whole deal, but it wasn't in a repulsive way. Lucas had been proud of his playboy reputation, he liked beautiful women that called his attention for a one-night stand, but with Maya it was like he had been charmed and he couldn't deny it anymore; It was almost involuntarily how every time she was in the room with him his gaze would follow her, appreciating every piece of her but the weird feeling is that he didn't just wanted to fuck her, he wanted to talk to her and even _cuddle_. It wasn't normal for Lucas; it was crazy and almost impossible for him to even think that he could fall for someone but he was and he felt scared, because it was Maya and he knew that if he fell anymore, he would be lost.

Whereas Maya, she felt puzzled by the way the events unfolded that night, the thoughts and her imagination were eating her alive as every time she realized, Lucas was stuck in her head. Maya felt betray by her own self, it was like she completely forgot about the last twelve years of disgust and bitterness towards him and was replace with feelings of likeness and even the L word that she didn't dare to say out loud or even to herself as the thoughts of Lucas kept her awake at night. She was sure if it weren't for Riley she would sure be going crazy.

Once Maya and Riley reunited thanks to Farkle, Maya had been supporting Riley as she would always do, nonetheless Maya left it clear to Riley that she still didn't forgave her for what she had done. It would take more than a crying apology to forget what she had said, Maya knew she made it more for Riley to think in depth what she had done to her but also because indeed it had traumatize her in a level, the way she had been denigrated.

But either way they had been together since the White Party, running up and down hand in hand along with Farkle, Lucas and Zay who would go anywhere they went; Nonetheless those places would be either Riley's house or Maya' since Riley knew if she got out paparazzi's would eat her alive as well as the gossip of their circle of friends and Riley wanted to avoid that at all costs. Calling off the engagement was going to disturb some of the business the company of Riley's parents had and Riley felt beyond guilty about it, nonetheless Cory and Topanga assured Riley that they were strong in the industry and the effect wouldn't be too damaging for the company, instead they were more concerned about her well-being and Maya's too. But after a week from the accident Riley decided she was going to stay for an undefined amount of time on Paris with his Uncle Eric whilst the gossip diminish a bit, it hurt and scared Maya to be totally alone with Lucas but she understood Riley and knew this would calm her down.

" _Peaches, I'm going to get on the jet now, okay?"_ Riley said brittle, Maya could hear the sound of the wind hitting hard since Riley was in the landing lane.

"Okay Honey, call me when you get there, I love you." Maya answer back with a sigh.

" _I love you too."_ Riley said and hanged up.

Maya stayed still for a few seconds, wondering what she would do now that Riley was gone. Riley was going to help her get through this summer with Lucas and now she was alone, it wasn't that she blamed Riley for leaving, she did not, but this just putted more on Maya's shoulder regarding her current status with Lucas.

Maya lay down on her bed; she bit her lower lip as she thought of what she would do now. She could let Lucas go wild at 1OOAK so he could have fun, she bet he would be staying with another girl for the rest of the night and she wouldn't be bothered by him, although the thought of Lucas and another girl made Maya's stomach twist and she couldn't make him go out to party everyday. But at the moment Maya knew she couldn't just be in a quiet room with him as they did during past summers, and with Zay making jokes that would make them uncomfortable. Or maybe she could talk to him about what happened that night…

But Maya's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

And she rise from bed with her eyebrows pinched, it was 8:00 am, early for her on summer, the maid knew she wasn't suppose to serve her breakfast when she hadn't woke up and Maya was sure that her mother was already working. Maya rose from her wrinkled white sheets from the bed and walked towards the door to open it up but as soon as she swung open the door her eyes widen.

She find herself in front of a semi-naked Lucas, who only had a towel around his torso, who turned around with an apologetic look to Maya but then he cleared his throat and straightened himself as his eyes traveled through Maya's body, she felt shivers running down her back by the way he was looking her. But how could he not? Maya was wearing a rather light white nightdress of silk, very transparent in a certain way, enough to make Lucas' mouth go dry. Maya could feel her cheeks burning red by the racy look Lucas was giving her but with a pinch of warm too, Maya's gaze drifted to his tone abs and tanned body and Maya felt waves of excitement traveling through her body and a tingling between her legs, she couldn't lie about the fact that she was beyond hypnotize by Lucas.

Neither said a word for a few seconds, until Maya snapped out of the small tension that was clear there. But she knew she couldn't, she promised to herself she couldn't.

"Um, why-what are you doing here, Huckleburry?" Maya said slowly as she licked her lips and her eyes fluttered trying to make their way back to Lucas' face.

"The hot water it's not working in my room, can I shower in yours?" Lucas stuttered as he putted a hand at the nape of his neck and then a half smile appeared on his face, like he was embarrassed.

Maya opened her mouth, as she blinked a couple of times and then lean on the door. She giggled a bit because the simple thought of Lucas being naked in her room; with a door being the only thing between them, it made her heartbeat rise. But suddenly she remembered, how she had loathe him her whole life, how she couldn't fall in love with him under any circumstances.

"Sure Ranger Rick, just tried not to touch anything on the bathroom or you might leave a trail of an STD there from all the girls you screw." Maya said sarcastically with a grimaced on her face.

And Lucas face fell into a hostile expression, why was she being such a bitch? But he should've expected it, he had known her his whole life and this wasn't different from her previous behavior the last years. Still it annoyed him to the core that she was acting so weird whereas the last few days she had been a goofball and jumpy when he was around, giving him racy looks or even doe eyes. But he wouldn't let her play with him; if someone was going to play it was going to be him.

"Don't worry Shortstack, you won't get any STD so you can screw Josh safely, or really any guy you want as you said before." Lucas said as he passed from the door and entered Maya's room without much introduction.

"Ugh, why can't you be fucking decent? It's too hard for you Mr. I fuck everything that moves?" Maya said exasperated as she closed the door of her room and walked behind Lucas.

"I'm sorry _ma'am,_ Do you feel jealous or something?" Lucas said as he turned around with a smirk and got closer to Maya, invading her personal space, his scent intoxicated Maya who wanted nothing more than to lay over him.

"I-" Maya stutter, but she was clearly nervous about the sudden assault with his scent and his heat. Maya lifted her head and her gaze linked with Lucas, somehow trying to read the other, the warm they so desperately wanted to avoid appeared once again.

"You…" Lucas said with a smirk as he took a hold of Maya's waist and pulled her closer making her gasp.

It was clearly a moment, a moment that Maya wanted to avoid yet it happened, like destiny or simple attraction. It was the intensity of the moment between both of them, it was a simply urge that they both felt, they wanted nothing more than to kiss the other as they gawked at the other. Both could feel like their hearts were skipping a bit as they got closer, Maya leaned a bit first and then Lucas continued a smirk drew into his face and it made Maya snapped. He had this look of satisfaction on his face, a smirk of superiority that she hated so much that made her remember everything, like he actually thought he had her, but then Maya put her hands on Lucas' firm chest.

"I… would be sorry for anyone who fell into your paws." Maya said disgusted as she wrinkled her nose and broke the connection as she turned around and dropped into her bed in a suggestive way.

Lucas cursed under his breath as his blood had clearly traveled to the south and Maya had now gave him blue balls, he had been about to do it but he had screw it up. Part of him was because he wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't in love with her but the other part of him just wanted to kiss her so badly and actually love her.

"You're just…" Lucas said as he bit his lower lip with rage as he turned around and walked towards Maya's bathroom and entered. "…Incredible." He said as he closed the door.

"I know, I know." Maya said with a smirk on her face as she continued to sleep.

…

Maya suddenly woke up, a little bit foggy because of the small nap she had just taken, she glanced at her phone, it was 9:00 am, she sighed as she stretched and yawn. Maya needed to get ready by 11:00, she had a brunch on the Plaza hosted by Farkle's Father and Farkle asked her to be her date for this once since Riley clearly wasn't available. So Maya got up from her bed, she sat at the edge of her bed and stretched a little more, she then stood up and wiggled her nightdress off, leaving only her white panties on and marched her way towards her bathroom.

But for Maya's misfortune she was going to get a surprise.

Thanks to her little nap and the simple fact that she didn't heard water falling into her shower, she assumed that Lucas had already left her room. So she obviously thought that she was in her liberty to walk around semi-naked on her room and enter the bathroom to take her shower and get ready to go out, something easy and absolutely normal, without taking into account that Lucas was in fact naked behind that door. So Maya simply did it, she opened the bathroom door without much prelude.

The steam thanks to the hot shower impeded her vision for a few seconds until it cleared out. "Fuck…" Maya whispered as she closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Then she continued to walk towards her shower and then moved the curtain of the bathroom, not even paying attention to the movement that was happening behind it , not even realizing that Lucas was there, so she opened her eyes and gasped. Her eyes simply stumble into a naked and very wet Lucas, little drops of water on his hair; they traveled through his strong back and dripped from his jaw to his well-torn abs and beyond.

Maya felt hot, beyond hot, she didn't know if it was because she was clearly embarrassed or because the other thing, but she could look at him, _all_ of him and she wouldn't mind. It wasn't normal for her to feel like this, she had felt turned on with certain boys of course but she was always in control of the situation, she always had the dominance, she never fell for anything. But in this case she was completely throw from her comfort zone into an spiral of different feelings she had never felt before, because it wasn't the simply fact of a turn on with Lucas, she wanted him to love her and to actually look at her for more than a one-night stand. And Maya hated it, the control that she had gave him, the way she had become some how weak, he had made her weak enough to make her knees become jelly and her heart to skip a beat.

But then Lucas turned around his head and it busted Maya's bubble, she remained stiff. Lucas eyes widen in surprise but as he read her a grin grew on his face.

"Hey Shortstack, enjoying the view?" Lucas said dangerously slow while his eyes traveled through her body and Maya could swore she almost smile because it was too alluring, enough for her to give in.

"I…" Maya stuttered once again, she had been caught up.

"I'm enjoying my view too." Lucas said and he was being honest, the way Maya was standing _there_ and like _that_ in front of him made him want to pull her into the shower and touch every inch of her. He wanted to see her flush face, he wanted to remember every second of it and he never wanted it to end, because unfortunately for him, he was too deep into this crush he had on Maya Hart and somehow he knew it was winning him, he knew what he wanted. Maybe a part of his brain wanted to do it because he thought this would finally make him get over her but the other part simply knew it was because he couldn't resist to her, he wanted to love her. And everything should've been like that…

Until she remembered she was _topless_ and Lucas was _looking_ at her.

"Oh my god! Maya said as she put both of her hands in her chest. "Close the damn curtain!" Maya growled and Lucas laughed, because he was seeing that Volcano that Maya was once again.

"You really want to? I mean it was clear that you were enjoying my bareness." Lucas laughed and Maya felt red, like a tomato.

"Close the curtain you… you asshole Cowboy!"

"Fine, whatever you want princess." Lucas said as he closed the curtain.

Maya then turned around, she couldn't believe she had just gave Lucas Friar a show like that and she couldn't believe she had wanted to join him in the shower. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she was so stupid, she was falling for the guy she swore she would never fall for, she was falling for a Playboy, she was falling for Lucas Friar. Maya grabbed a towel that was behind the door and wrapped it around her body as she walked out of the bathroom hearing Lucas' chuckle inside, she rolled her eyes and she could've swore she wanted the earth to swallow her.

Maya fell into her bed, completely ashamed of what she had done, she covered her face with her hands as she fidget, and she could hear Lucas now coming out from the bathroom, this would forever haunt her, she was sure of that and he would never forget this.

"You know, if I knew you were such a pervert then I would've shower in your mother's bedroom." Lucas said with a chuckled as he came out of the bathroom with a smirk of pleasure on his face.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" Maya barked as she glowered at him. "I thought you were fucking gone, god does it take an hour for you to get clean after you sell your body to those MILFS?"

Maya felt her blood boiling in her body, her nostrils dilated because of the heavy breathes she was taking, then she stood up from the bed and walked towards him, Lucas eased around and gazed at her, he was totally having fun at her expense.

"You are just saying whatever pops into your head because you eyed me while I was naked." Lucas chuckled.

"I did not and you better stop saying that!" Maya shouted, she was really getting mad, a choleric expression on her face.

"You did it Maya and there's nothing wrong with accepting it." Lucas confirmed, he knew she was getting furious at him, but it was only fair after she behave like that before he entered the shower.

"Stop!" Maya barked as she got a stronger grip on her towel.

"Besides…" Lucas continued but Maya had an itch, she knew where this was going.

"Stop!" Maya shouted again as Lucas got closer to her and began to lean in, Maya with a leering expression that brought Lucas closer.

"The view I got…" Lucas said as he leaned in closer, Lucas expression alluring to Maya. "…Was perfect."

"I _hate you."_ Maya finally spilled.

"I _hate_ you more." Lucas reply as his face got closer, enough for them to breathe the same air.

Maya felt like slapping Lucas on his face, she wanted to do it but the urge of kissing him and saying more was stopping her, indecision in her mind. Whereas Lucas he wanted nothing more than for Maya to explode, to finally explode enough for him to get a reality check and stop loving her but the other part wanted nothing more than to rip that towel and love every inch of her.

But then someone burst into Maya's room.

Both Maya and Lucas jumped as they eased around to see who had been that uninvited guest that had interrupted their moment and they found themselves with a inscrutable Katy Hart. She was staring at them with her mouth completely open and her eyebrows up and eyes wide open, and Maya knew she was screw. The scene without anything to say looked pretty bad by itself, both of them had only the towel as their piece of clothing, Lucas was all wet and they were inches apart from the other, with such a sexual tension that there was no way her mother would ever forget this.

So Maya pulled apart, she needed to clarify this as she walked towards her mother.

"Mom…"She began to say slowly as Katy just watched her. "This is not what you think…"

"I just saw you semi naked with a boy who apparently is very wet and is semi naked too." Katy said slowly pointing at Lucas who was completely flustered.

"Miss Hart."

"Okay yes that's what you saw, but I can explain-" Maya began but was interrupted by Katy.

"OH MY GOD!" Katy then yelped with a smile on her face, so wide that could lit up the entire room, Maya frown in confusion as her mother began to giggle and brought Maya into a hug.

"Why are you so happy?" Maya asked as her mom slowly trying to process what was happening.

"Because you two are finally _together!"_ Katy shouted at the top of the lungs as she walked towards Lucas and hugged him too.

"What the…" Maya said as she watched the scene of Lucas completely frozen as Katy hugged him.

This was bad, this was really bad, both of them thought.

"Miss Hart, I think there's a miss understanding here." Lucas then said slowly, pulling Katy apart from the hug.

"Nonsense!" Katy shouted with happiness and a smile on her face, interrupting Lucas who quickly looked at Maya and raised his eyebrow, clearly asking for help.

"Mom I meant it!" Maya replied, she was beyond scare about what her mother would say now, she knew her mother could be erratic sometimes with her decisions so she needed to calm her down.

If Katy took this the wrong way then they were going to be doomed, Katy wouldn't waste time and would begin to prepare the wedding plans and everything for their future together. Something both clearly didn't want yet, they needed to sort out their feelings but they needed to explain Katy first before she went ballistic on them and told every social elite in the country, there was no doubt that if Maya didn't calmed her down their wedding announcement would appear tomorrow on Page 6.

"We are going to dinner tonight to celebrate! Oh this is marvelous, see Maya I told you so." Katy said passing in front of Maya to exit the room who was gazing at Lucas completely in shock. Katy walked out of the room leaving both stiff and flustered. "Oh and Lucas! I'm going to call your parents!"

And then Lucas lost it.

"Go and explain it to her Maya!" Lucas begged her as he got closer to her and hold her hand.

"I don't know how! She's so excited, this is a nightmare!" Maya stuttered as she sighed in disbelief.

"Maya if you don't go and explain it to her before she tells my parents then we would definitely be married by next year." Lucas said slowly as he hold Maya's head between his hands and caressed his cheeks for her to finally put attention to her, their gazes burning.

"Okay, I'll go now…" Maya nodded, a bit astonished by Lucas sudden move.

"Go." Lucas finally said breathless as he dropped his hands from her face, Maya eased around and walked out the room but before Maya could give one step forwards Lucas talked. "And Maya we need to talk about what happened."

Maya felt weak when she heard it, she turned around to see Lucas with a concerned and completely unreadable face, her heart skipped a beat and she nodded when she bit her lower lip.

They really needed to talk about it but Maya had to stop Katy before, so she continued her path towards her mother's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm back once again! I've been writing this chapter since two weeks ago so I'm sorry for being so late! Yeah I know like TWO MONTHS without updating this, I'm so sorry but I think you would like this chapter, it's somehow slightly M. (lol dirty me making trouble) I think this is the dirtiest chapter i've made in my entire life.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating sooner, so much things have been going on in my life and it has been kind of a harsh week to be honest. I want to talk to you lovely readers and as you for a favour, please if you have experienced any awful break-up with an ex-boyfriend you really loved but now you have found peace, could you please tell me how did you get over him? I've been hurting since Saturday, I cried what I needed to cried and I've been making things to distract myself but I've been thinking about him none-stop and I really want to get over him this time.**

 **I'm sorry for annoying you with my teenage angst and it seems stupid but I really need people's opinion since my closest friends and family only have told me "I told you so."so there's that.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love you to the moon and back guys.**

 **I do not own GMW, but I really need a season 4 so we can have Lucaya together like they are meant to be.**

 **btw kind of a long chapter**

* * *

Maya breathe deeply as she jumped out of the car, just behind her mother who was already entering _The Lion_ , one of the best restaurants in New York. She could feel Lucas insisting gaze behind her, burning her back but she tried to ignore it as she fixed her beige blazer and her tight navy dress while walking towards the entrance. Lucas jumped out of the car in a fancy suit with a baffled drawn on his face as he watched Maya walking carelessly, he rolled his eyes; he knew that this wasn't the worst outcome about the little shower incident but yet it was annoying trying to convince Katy they weren't a thing and worst of all, having Maya acting cold towards him now.

Just after the little encounter between the three of them early that morning, Maya had to run behind her mother, who was about to call everyone to tell that her daughter had finally accept the arranged marriage. Thank god Maya caught her on time and told her that it wasn't what it seemed like, she had to talk to Katy for about two hours to finally make her understand that she still didn't like Lucas, that there was no way she was marrying at such a young age and with that asshole. But Katy, with a glimpse of mischief, said that she would invite the two of them to dinner tonight though, since she had reservations anyway and wouldn't miss them. Therefor although Katy had to fight Maya and Lucas on this one and maybe threaten them a little bit with a call to Tristan Friar, they ended up going anyway.

Now they were there, sitting on the round table, in an exclusive part of the restaurant with the most prominent people of New York City. Katy decided to sit alone at the other side of the table, so Maya and Lucas had to sit together, inches away from the other. If either Lucas or Maya were honest at that moment, they were trying so hard to dismiss the electricity that they were feeling, Lucas was trying so hard not to touch her and Maya was trying so hard not to gaze at him like she would do when he wasn't noticing her.

"What would you like to order ma'am?" The waiter asked with an agreeable smile drawn on his face.

"I would like a Beef Bourguignon" Katy said with a smile on her face, a cheeky feeling too as she turned around and watched the golden couple carefully.

"And what would the lovely couple want?" The waiter asked, a sincere smile on his face because he really thought they were a couple.

The only problem was that neither of them answer right away, they stayed still, staring at the waiter with their mouths open, completely mute on how to answer that. Maya baffled and Lucas swallowed hard, she couldn't stand that people honestly thought they were together and Lucas couldn't imagine why they would actually think that; they weren't even holding hands and they had been basically ignoring the other during the whole time they were there, they hadn't even been two minutes in the freaking restaurant.

"I want salmon, please." Maya said non-chantey, as her lips pursed into a thin line with her sight down as she handed the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the same." Lucas spoke following Maya's move, except that he gazed at her for one second wanting to read her.

Maya could feel Katy's insisting gaze but she promised she wouldn't act on it at the moment, with the years she had figured out that her mother was a person of believing with her own eyes. So it was easy, Maya should act like she didn't have feelings, whatsoever, for Lucas and that would be it. But she couldn't lie, she had a crush on the freaking cowboy and she couldn't ignore that he had just gaze at her, somehow checking how she was doing because honestly, who would think she was okay with the way she was acting.

Once the waiter ended up taking the order and left, Katy talked.

"You see baby girl? I'm not the only one who thinks you two are good together." Katy said with a smile and then took sip from her champagne.

"Mom, drop it."

"You know Lucas? The moment I met you I knew you were right for my little Maya." Katy said, her eyes glimpse as she gaze at Lucas and Lucas smile awkwardly.

"Thank you Mrs. Hart." Lucas said nervously as he cleared his throat and gave Maya a side-look. "But we are not together nor we will be together." He stated with a charming smile.

"Oh, you underestimate my mother instincts as well." Katy said amused, she dropped the glass on the table as she fixed her hair. "So don't you think you can be a couple?"

"Honestly mom, have you seen us together?" Maya asked with desperation as she passed a hand through her hair. "We can barely stand each other."

And Katy burst into laughing, almost making the whole restaurant turn around.

Lucas felt his cheeks getting red, as he saw the people turning around as Katy kept laughing like a crazy women, almost tears slipping from her eyes. But he got scared as he turned around and saw Maya. Maya was furious, her checks even more red than ever before, her eyes burning Katy, her nostrils flattered as she breathe deeply, her little hands turn into fist and a grimaced draw on her face; Lucas swore that she would explode, for being someone so small and who seemed so inoffensive she was surely someone to be scared for.

"Uh Mrs. Hart…" Lucas muttered as his eyes traveled from Katy to Maya, moving slowly as he placed a hand on the table, trying in anyway that he could to stop Katy before Maya would explode.

But it was too late.

"Mom!" Maya growled as she hit the table with a hand and Lucas slowly got back into his seat, slowly getting back into his sit, his lips sealed, he hadn't seen Maya this upset since they were children, really he knew when she got mad but she hadn't been like this in a while.

"What?" Katy answer boomingly, as she wiped a tear of her face. "You mean you can't keep your hands of each other dear." Katy said between chuckles and Maya inhale deeply.

"Mother!" Maya growled once again, though lower so people on the restaurant wouldn't turn around again. Maya could feel how her cheeks were getting warmer, a bright pink coloring them.

"Mrs. Hart, I can assure you that there's nothing going on between us." Lucas avowed once again, maybe this way he could make Maya feel more comfortable.

"We are never going to get married, why can't you accept that?" Maya asked Katy, irritation palpable on her voice as she completely ignored Lucas intervention.

To say the least Lucas was kind of hurt with the statement, not that he wanted to marry Maya but the way she said it made him feel like she was completely repulsed by the idea.

"Baby girl, I know sexual tension when I see it and I know there's a spark there between you two although you've been tried to avoid it for so long." Katy said with a matter-of-fact voice, she was so convinced about it and Maya hated how Katy never actually listened to her and on the other hand Lucas mentally placed this conversation as the most awkward one he had have on his entire life.

"I'm not attracted to him." Maya assured Katy who raised a brow and had a smirk on her face, Lucas himself turned around a raise a brow too, was she being serious or lying to herself and Katy? The answer to that was lying, Maya knew she had to.

"Please baby girl, I've seen the guys you hook up with, I know your taste." Katy said as she reached Maya's hand and gave her a little squeeze as she wink at her.

Maya was sure this had to be the most embarrassing moment in her entire life and Lucas scoff on how much Katy knew, if he was honest she was a pretty damn cool mother. But Maya needed to brush the idea of her mother's head and maybe even Lucas so they could simply stop playing games, she was trying to convince herself a little too.

"Mom not, I wouldn't do anything with him."

 _But you were watching me naked in the morning,_ Lucas thought to himself as he still gazed at Maya carefully.

"Oh come on, Maya I know Lucas too and he would satisfy you, you would be one happy wife."

Lucas chuckled, he even had good fame between the mothers of New York and although he was embarrassed as hell, he felt somehow proud of his reputation, a smirk drew on his face until Maya eased around, her eyes narrowed as her forehead puckered.

"Mom, he would never satisfy me like I want and need." Maya stated silently as she gaze right back at Katy.

Lucas baffled in disbelieve as he raised an eyebrow higher than before, his mouth opened as his eyes narrowed. A little harsh for Maya to say those words when she had been minutes away of giving herself up to Lucas a few times.

"Excuse me?" Lucas called Maya back, his voice deadly low and with a bit of irritation.

 _Fuck,_ Maya thought to herself as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, she hadn't really thought before she told that and now she knew she had screw it with Lucas.

"A little harsh, don't you think honey?" Katy said as her lips pursed, she then took a sip of the champagne once again, to be fair Katy had already ingested alcohol to say whatever she wanted to say but Maya didn't, she had really meant what she said about him? Lucas believed she had.

"You know Mrs. Hart, I would never dare to satisfy her the way I do it, she's too annoying and angry all the time with me, I don't believe she would enjoy it." Lucas said straight up as he leaned back against the table, he was indeed upset.

And how not? Maya had indeed hurt Lucas only thing he really cared about, he felt mad and irritated towards Maya.

"Okay…" Katy muttered as she looked down because she felt like she had initiated a couple's fight.

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Maya replied at Lucas' angry comment.

"Have you even met yourself? _Princess?"_ Lucas articulated, he refused to look at Maya for the moment; he was really upset about it.

"Ugh, I'm going to the bathroom." Maya announced as she stood up, she was annoyed at the little comment Lucas had just said, they had been there for over 15 minutes and Maya already wanted to leave the place.

"No you don't need to go the bathroom, I know you pee before we got into the car." Katy exclaimed, wow she really didn't had a filter when she drink a bit Lucas thought as he giggled a bit.

Maya inhale deeply once again as she rolled her eyes and sat right back on the seat, completely baffled, trying to ignore Lucas and Katy who had been such a pain in the ass for her. They sat quietly next to each other, completely refused to look the other because they were really upset, Katy simply continued to sip from her champagne, not saying anything and that was a little relieved for both Maya and Lucas.

The silence were of for about four minutes, it was getting kind of dull but Maya didn't wanted to change really, she wanted to avoid any more awkward conversations between them and a Katy without filter, she was still worried about Lucas being so upset with her but she tried to put it in the back of her mind but honestly the feeling of just turning around and look at him was eating her alive. And Lucas would've continued to acting all upset but he came up with an idea. Maya really thought that he wouldn't satisfy her? Then he would show her how wrong she was, he would really show her.

And in that moment he placed his hand on her knee, right behind the table, a movement so slight that Katy didn't even notice it. But Maya sure did, she stiffened for a second, not trying to move to much in order to not alarm Katy, she knew it was completely out of the blue the way Lucas had placed that hand and began to trace light circles on it, she didn't wanted to look at him thought, she wanted him to believe this hadn't affected her at all.

But Lucas knew he had, he could see how she stopped breathing for a second when he had began, Maya didn't believe he could satisfy her to the point of making her scream his name? Then she would be in for a long game. Lucas' hand slowly began to creep up her tight, slowly, really lightly but causing Maya's heart beat to rise a bit, her breathe to hitched too because she knew the electricity she was feeling. The warm touch of Lucas touching her leg, the smoothness on how he was touching her, how delicate it was but yet so alluring to her.

But she still didn't wanted to look at him, for a reason or the other she really wanted to be firm about her decision, but how could she do it? With the way Lucas was touching her, his hand going a little bit higher almost reaching her upper tight and so damn near her sensitive spot, it made Maya sighed of pleasure. But then she slapped her mouth closed because it had been obvious and she gave up, she glanced at him and she knew she was in trouble as she saw the light smirk he had on his lips, his pupils dilated and gleamed in a certain way, the way they had gleamed on the pool and that morning on the shower.

"Okay, enough of talking about you love birds." Katy announced which snapped out Maya's and Lucas' light stare down, but it didn't remove Lucas' hand from Maya's upper tight. "How's your family doing Lucas?"

Maya thought that would be it, he would stop obviously after that because there was no way he was planning on doing what she thought he would do if they were alone. For Christ sake, this was a freaking elegant restaurant, one of the finest of New York and he simply couldn't do it. But there was a feeling of pleasure pooling in Maya's abdomen and a tingling between her legs that beg he would do what she was thinking he was going to do, it was something dangerous that gave Maya a certain adrenaline with barely even thinking about it.

But Lucas didn't stopped, nor he was planning to.

"They are fine, my mother is the head of the equestrian club on Austin, and she loves making those events. Maybe you would like to come on fall, it's really beautiful."

Lucas hand climbed even further on Maya's tight and she could've swore she was beginning to get dizzy, Lucas' hand was just by her spot, she could feel the anticipation as his hand brushed a little that zone she wanted him to feel so badly, she surely knew her underwear was soaked, Maya had to bit her lip in order not to whimpered.

"I would love to! And what are your plans now that you finished High School? Are you planning to attend collage this fall?"

Maya could hear the conversation but so far away, like she wasn't in it, she instead closed her eyes momentarily when he did it once again, he brushed his hand once again through the thin fabric of her underwear and Maya whimpered for a second without even caring about Katy being right there.

"Are you okay Maya?" Lucas asked Maya, like there was nothing wrong at the moment, like he wasn't turning her on, like she hadn't been working on her.

Maya glared at him and nodded because she didn't trust neither himself or herself for that matter, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth he would touch her sensitive spot once again making her moan for real.

"Yeah darling, you seem a bit flush." Katy commented with concerned as she placed a hand on her daughter forehead. "Maya how are you feeling?"

And in that moment, Lucas brushed Maya's spot with his thumbs, making a shrive of pleasure travel through her body.

"Oh…" Maya moaned slowly as she closed her eyes and the pleasure traveled through her body.

"What?" Lucas asked Maya, the smirk more lighten up on his face, his eyes with a certain sparkle and Maya gazed back at him almost involuntarily.

"Nothing mom." Maya said weakly as Lucas move his thumb once more and Maya's breathe hitched.

But it suddenly stopped.

Lucas removed his hand from Maya's tight, completely away from her and placed it on the table as he took a sip of his champagne. Maya baffled in disbelief, her eyes narrowed as she gaze at him but Lucas didn't gazed back, he smiled at Katy and sighed as he stopped drinking and placed his cup on the table. Maya was about to say something, to the point of cursing him because of the way he had just play with her, Maya felt a bit embarrassed if she was honest, Lucas hadn't even touch her under her thong but she had been moaning already, she felt weak because she had a hold on her no one had.

But suddenly the waiter approached towards them, bringing the food to the table, enabling Maya to say anything about it, or at least sent an indirect to Lucas because her mother was there.

"This looks marvelous!" Katy exclaimed with a smile as the food lay on the table.

Maya just nodded and Lucas too, but somehow Maya knew this was barely the beginning.

…

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, without much prelude, mostly Katy telling Lucas and Maya whatever pop up on her head and tell them about it. Nonetheless Maya was cranky during the whole thing, she couldn't believe Lucas had done that, it simply annoyed her to the core, he really thought he could play her by getting her all worked up? Then he was mistaken, he had been such an asshole and Maya didn't wanted anything with that Huckleburry, still in the back of her head the only thing that couldn't leave her alone was the fact that she didn't brushed of his hand when she could've.

On the other hand Lucas was beyond satisfy with his actions and the whole dinner, he had been so smooth about it that he thought he had gained new abilities. But for the best part, he had proven Maya that he could in fact satisfy her with only touching her and not directly like he really wished, he kept replaying on his head the slight moan that escape his fingers, it had been something like a sign of him proving himself to her. If this was only a slight touching then how would sex be between them? Lucas thought it would be damn cool. But there was an issue about it, Lucas hadn't been to surprise of having girls moaning for him, but somehow he felt so excited and so turned on when Maya did it, like it was completely new for him, like there was something he had wished for so long.

But neither of them discussed it or made another move during the dinner or after it ended, they truly didn't even talked to each other, only those slight glances that always said more than they should, full of lust and full of anger too, it was something that they couldn't decide, a feeling so confusing that they couldn't describe it.

They couldn't stand the other but now they could barely go on a day without thinking about the other and having feelings for the other, not matter how much they tried to denied it.

That night Maya swore she wouldn't talk to Lucas, she would simply go to bed and tried to get that feeling off, she really didn't wanted to do anything stupid and the way he had made her feel, she knew she wouldn't be in all her senses.

Nonetheless Lucas had a completely different idea.

Maya walked through the hallway of her large apartment, getting near her room in order to go to sleep, she was checking Katy who was a little drunk and Maya needed to make sure she would sleep okay that night, she would surely have a headache in the morning but for some reason Maya didn't quite understood till this day, Katy knew how to work out hangovers incredible so in a matter of an hour she would be fully functional for work, even if she was really hammered. It was already late anyway and Maya was walking in her light silky white dress, she wasn't really putting any attention, not hearing the sound of footsteps coming onto her from behind.

Until a pair of hands reached her tiny waist and tugged her backwards against the door of her own bedroom, Maya gasped by the sudden action and yelped scared of who it was but as soon as she smelled Lucas cologne she knew this was no good to her plan. Lucas eased her around but still he had her locked between his arms, Maya could feel once again her heart beating erratically and Lucas could feel his beating erratically too. It was so intense, everything, their faces inches away, the way he was holding her so closely, the way his touch was burning her and the way her eyes looked so beautiful to him with the slight light coming from her bedroom.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Maya, now you know that I can make you moan." Lucas said dangerously low as he placed hot kisses on her neck, they weren't too sexual but really alluring.

Maya whimpered, she knew she was about to lose it, there was no way she could honestly resist the way he was touching her, the way his lips were making her feel, the way they could ended up kissing, Maya couldn't stand this sweet torture.

"Lucas…" Maya whimpered once again when he pulled her closely to him, an animal growled escape his lips, Lucas was really on the edge because seeing what he could do to her and how sensitive she was only made him wanted her more.

"Let it go Shortstack." Lucas said slowly as he trailed her collarbone with his lips and Maya placed her hands on his shoulders almost piercing his shoulders with her nails because of the heat of the moment.

But Maya knew better and in the back of her mind, the logical part of her mind, told her to have control; if she did this with Lucas then she would lose. She would be breaking a promise she had with herself for 12 years and she couldn't simply throw that to the trash, especially after that day that he had been playing with her.

Nonetheless Maya wasn't going anywhere without Lucas tasting a bit of his own medicine, so Maya risk her self-control to make Lucas pay for what he had done at dinner. Maya pulled Lucas way from her collarbone, almost abruptly; Lucas was in a state of shock because he really didn't know what she would do to him, the thought of kissing him really crossed her mind but truly she wouldn't do it, it was to risky, so instead she pulled him and she accommodated at the crook of his neck, sucking on his sensitive skin as he pulled her closer.

"Maya…"Lucas breathe out but Maya knew if she continue then there would be no turning back, things were getting to hot.

So instead she pulled him apart once again, she would have a little fun of her own, so they remained still as she pulled him away, both silenced with the only sound of their harsh breathings in the hallway and their beating hearts. Maya's hands slowly began to travel down Lucas body, exactly where he was feeling his blood traveling after that make out session, Maya could barely register her own thoughts as she watched him carefully, he really did look good on that suit and suddenly Maya's hands were on the waistband of his pants.

Lucas swallowed hard; he hadn't expected this from her and not this night.

"Lucas…" Maya whimpered low, it almost sound like a begging and Lucas loved it.

"Yes?"

Maya pulled Lucas closer by the waistband of his pants and he could've swore he was gone when Maya placed herself in tiptoes and her breathing invaded his ear as she blew on it slowly.

"You shouldn't underestimate me either." Maya whispered slowly and then she took her hands off Lucas waistband and she placed them instead on his chest pulling him apart as she run towards her bedroom as fast as she could and closed the door harshly.

A smile drew on her face as she laid back against the door, she bit her lower lip. She had, with no doubt, given Lucas a taste of his own medicine. And on the other side of the door there was Lucas completely shocked about Maya's action, with blue balls too but with a smirk on his face, she was playing too.

"I hate you Maya Hart." Lucas said loudly with a smile on his face, as he passed in front of the door.

"I hate you too Lucas Friar." Maya said with a smile too from the other side of the door.

They were really playing the game, but they didn't thought they would get burned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I finally update this one, Im happy to announce that I've planned the argumentative line for this story, I already know the main chapters and events and there would be a lot more! I'm sorry for keeping you hanging with the last one! I think this is another cliff-hanger? But this was basically a filling chapter that I needed to set up for the next few chapters that are going to be BIG. If you found the Gossip Girl reference please leave it on the review!**

 **I know it's been forever since my last update and I'm sorry about it. Lol, I even wrote about my break-up and how heart break I was, sorry about it. I'm much better now and I found the peace I was looking for.**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU SOME MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND MESSAGES AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! They mean the world to me. Tell me what you think about this update and I have until the end of the week to make another one. I love you guys!**

 **I do not own GMW neither GG but ugh I love both of them.**

* * *

Maya sighed as she scrolled down on Facebook. She peeked and analyzed one more time the photos that Lucas was tagged on, it had become an annoying habit of hers and even more because she had already stalk every little inch of his time-line but Maya simply couldn't stop checking on it. This had been going on a few days, she had been stalking Lucas' Facebook page since his little surprise attack after dinner and Maya hadn't been able to get him off her head.

But Maya's thoughts were interrupted when someone opened her room out of the blue.

Maya raised her head to find his sea-foam green eyes staring at her carefully, Maya quickly shut down her laptop and sat down trying to look casual.

"Hey…" Lucas said slowly as he blinked. He was clearly weird out by Maya's actions.

Maya swallowed hard and gave Lucas a light smile that turned into a line again; it was indeed an awkward moment. Usually their interactions during every summer consisted on fighting and snarling at the other, but now that they had hit unfamiliar territory with a rising up sexual tension it was harder for them to act normal around the other. Sometimes they would fight and the other times they would be flirting or there would be these awkward silences, there was no in-between.

"Uhm, We're going to Serendipity 3 with Zay and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

Maya stayed silent and Lucas swallowed hard, he was tired of those uncertain moments as well and more whilst he was trying to act normal but with Maya acting this odd when he was around it was hard. He knew he wasn't the best one to say that she was acting weird, he was acting weird and was always nervous of seeing her but hell, she wasn't helping ease his nerves.

"I'm fine, you go ahead." Maya said as she shook her head and gave another uncomfortable smile.

"Okay." Lucas said slowly as he hold the doorknob of Maya's room and closed the door slowly, watching her.

Maya stayed there, watching the door and wondering if she should go too but there was something stopping her: fear.

Fear because she hadn't felt like this before, fear because she had never really felt what she was feeling with Lucas, maybe Maya had some love stories but they never made her heart rise as Lucas did, he ignited some fire in her that it was impossible for her to simply dismiss. He had been her enemy for over a decade but now he was the guy in her dreams that made her knees go weak every time she saw him; maybe it was because she had been in denial for so long that when things really started to happened, it simply just hit her like a train.

Maya bit her lower lip, she really didn't know what to do therefor in that second she simply took her phone and dial the first number that appeared.

"Riley?" Maya said on the phone. "What would you say if we went shopping for Farkle's upcoming party and just talk?"

And then Maya might get Lucas' well toned abs from her head.

…

"You are telling me you didn't do anything of France?" Maya gazed with a bit of peeved at Riley as they walked down the Fifth Avenue together, Riley ignored her as she sip from her bottle of water. "Please, don't tell me you sat around watching Vampire Diaries all summer, eating take out of Nick & Toni."

"No." Riley muttered as she expelled a breathe in a whose. "Della Femina" She answered as she gazed at Maya.

Their gazes linked for a few seconds but as a scowl draw on Maya's face, Riley break the contact as she rolled her eyes.

"And what about you and Farkle?" Maya asked Riley as she gazed at the floor and somehow her mind ended up for a minute thinking about Lucas' sea-foam green eyes that drove her nuts.

"We have been talking." Riley whispered as she zooned out watching the showcase of Dolce & Gabanna but she quickly came back to the conversation.

"And?" Maya asked anxiously, she knew that they loved each other and that they were destined to be together but she didn't understand what was taking so long for them to get together.

"We've been too busy to see each other." Riley sighed, gaze on the floor, she was obviously a bit disappointed. "He has been busy, you know? With the whole I'm going to get a hotel of my own and his father putting all that pressure over him."

"Honey…"

"It even get's worst." Riley continued. "His Mother wanted us to be apart for sometime until my _ex-boyfriendrapistengagedisaster_ dissipated a bit, so it has been a hard two weeks."

Maya scoffed in disbelieve.

"I can't believe Jennifer Minkus, I really can't." Maya snarled, she could feel her blood boiling. "She has known you since forever, you are just the perfect girl and she has told you multiple times."

"That is indeed true but whatever little scandal I have in my life." Riley said as she passed a hand through her hair. "It can ruin Farkle's chances to be taken seriously."

Maya was upset, she was beyond upset that Farkle let her mother treat Riley that way because her best friend was nothing but perfect and she truly loved him.

"And Farkle didn't said anything?" Maya asked, anger on her voice accompanied choleric expression. "I mean, didn't he stand up for you?"

"He doesn't know." Riley answered Maya, tears pooling of her eyes but keeping it together, as always with those fake smiles.

"What?"

"Jennifer came to visit me in France, she didn't even call me or anything because she knew that if Farkle knew, he would lose it." Riley stated. "She came and I don't really understood if it was a warning or a threat."

"And what did you said?" Maya asked Riley.

Riley smirked at Maya and at that second Maya knew that Bad Riley had gotten out of the bag.

It had been a while honestly and Maya simply loved it.

Riley wasn't the doe-eyed girl everyone thought she was, she was indeed terrifying when someone messed with her and people knew better than to mess with her if they did; this usually didn't happened since Riley was basically an angel and people normally didn't had a problem with her. But if they did, Riley was extremely good at payback, scheming and she would get her way with her charming attitude but poison habit of ending people when they messed with her.

People knew why Charlie was still in jail and hadn't been able to just pay the bail and leave the city, like some of their level would usually do. It was because Riley wouldn't let him get away with it; before Riley escaped to France, the three friends had been on the task of getting every little dirty secret of Charlie: his erratic behavior over the years, the girls that had felt abused by him, his drug issue, among other stuff. Furthermore after Riley went to France, she clearly left it all on her mother's capable hands and how not to? Her mother was one of the best lawyers on New York City. She had her own firm, which Riley would inherit when she finished her studies at Yale, and her company with her husband. Charlie couldn't escape that one for sure and this would set a precedent, it didn't matter the money or name or any other advantage against the law you thought you had.

You were going to pay.

Although Riley had tried to leave her old habits behind, that's why Maya was so surprised about it all, it had been a while since they had scheme

"I _might_ have said that I am aware of her multiple of her cocktail stories." Riley said with a smirk. "And that I would have _no_ problem telling Mr. Minkus about them if she decided to keep me away for Farkle for good."

" _Oooooh"_ Maya let out, it had escalated really quickly. "What did she said?"

"She asked me for two more weeks and after that I can be Farkle's date to his party." Riley squealed and Maya giggled with her.

"It's so great!" Maya cheered on. "But wait, didn't you just got an enemy with your future mother-in-law?" Maya asked.

"Actually, she congratulated me." Riley stated proudly.

"What?" Maya asked high-pitched voice.

"She always thought of me as _Mrs. goody goody two shoes_." Riley said as she fixed her green bandana, oozing pride on caring her and more confident walk. "With this I proved her that I'm not someone you would like to mess around and that I would do anything, even scheming, to be with Farkle."

Maya stayed blank, she was impressed by the twist. It was hard to imagine why Riley's scheming, in certain cases, turned out incredibly perfect or beyond what was expected.

"I did _not_ see that coming."

"Neither did I." Riley stated but then got completely distracted as her gazed encounter _PRADA_. "I think I found my dress."

…

"So you broke it with Sarah, Maya's follower?" Lucas asked Zay with a jumbled expression, it had been about three weeks or so that they had been _fucking_ and Zay looked quite into it.

"You gotta do what you gotta do men." Zay stated as he raised his shoulders on an apologetic way.

"But why?" Lucas said as he opened the door of _Serendipity 3._

"It wasn't going to last, I liked her and she's so tigh-" Zay began to express but Lucas quickly put his hand over Zay's mouth with an appalled expression.

Even more so that two old classy ladies were passing by right next to them.

"Just don't." Lucas shrugged and uncovered Zay's mouth.

"The thing was, I didn't get the feeling that I want." Zay stated as he continued to walk. "I felt like the way I felt with Vanessa, it could've been but there was nothing at the end of the day."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, as his mind began to wander off and he couldn't help to think about Maya's lips.

"I mean that they are just like any other girl; they are nice, easy, loud and they don't challenge me at all." Zay expressed with frustration as they turned down the cornered and wondered to the Fifth Avenue. "Like Maya with you…"

Lucas head snapped from the image of Maya wearing nothing but her thong and he couldn't help himself getting beyond turned on by the image.

"Yeah." Lucas accepted without much prelude, then his gaze linked with Zay's eating-shit grin and he realized what he had just said. "Wait, what?"

Zay couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man, you are so whipped." Zay laughed it off as he mimicked, whipping someone, which was awfully awkward to Lucas since older people were passing by.

"No, I'm not." Lucas growled at Zay, as he continued walking trying to ignore Zay's childish attitude, although it wasn't new.

"Have you seen yourself the past few weeks, you haven't laid your eyes in any other girl than Maya." Zay chuckled.

Lucas rolled her eyes, it was truth, he had been going to clubs and stuff but he hadn't even like made out with anyone this summer. He hadn't even kiss Maya but he was already under her spell.

"And you haven't even kiss her." Zay added.

"Shut up Zay." Lucas snarled at his Best friend because he knew it was the truth.

Zay and Lucas walked right pass PRADA, just seconds before Riley and Maya went out of the shop completely disappointed that they didn't find any dress that fitted quite right for the party. Nonetheless, the manager of the store had recognize Riley and Maya immediately and told them that they would be getting exclusive designs because of their lately media coverage and the media coverage surrounding the exclusive Minkus' event.

"So what about Lucas?" Riley asked Maya as they walked like two meters behind Lucas and Zay, without even realizing they were there.

"Nothing has happened after that horrible and disgusting encounter." Maya snarled as she pursed her lips in annoyance, but she was faking it and it was kind of obvious for Riley who had learn to read Maya like a book. "I can't believe I'm going to spend two more months with him."

Maya turned around to find Riley with an incredulous expression on her face, those chocolate eyes with a spark on her face because Riles knew that Maya was lying.

"What?" Maya asked aggressively.

"You are simply avoiding your feelings." Riley said with a knowing-it-all grin on her face as she walked a few steps faster leaving Maya behind.

"Shut up." Maya yelped as she hurried down the street. "Why would you say that?" Maya asked Riley, was she that obvious?

"I mean Maya, I've seen you two and after what you told me that happened, it actually sound like you enjoyed seeing him naked." Riley giggled as she finished her water bottle.

Maya remained silent for a second; she was hitting unknown territory regarding her feelings.

"He is a total asshole and a fuckboy." Maya stated once again as she rolled her eyes, trying to discredit her best friend.

"But you have feelings for him and you simply don't know how to handle them." Riley repeated, with that grin that had begun to annoy Maya.

"Shut up Riley." Maya hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest and stop walking.

"Oh come on, Peaches." Riley whimpered as she rolled her eyes at Maya's childish attitude. "I will stop talking about it until you are ready to talk about it." She said as she grabbed her best friends hand."

Maya sighed upset at Riley, but she knew her best friend was just doing the healthy thing that should've been done for her. Therefor she shake it off and continue walking side to side with Riley.

"Although I totally know your into him." Riley yelped once again after a few seconds and began to skip, laughing like a child.

Maya sighed as she watched her best friend skipping her way through the fifth avenue, only Riley would do that. She laughed and began to chase her best friend down the streets laughing, Riley continue to do so, people looking at them oddly but they clearly didn't give a damn.

But suddenly Riley stop abruptly, just behind two guys and Maya almost collide with her if it wasn't for her week reflexes.

And Riley began pointing at the two guys in front of them that were walking and talking casually, Maya didn't get it until she finally saw the fit body, the tan, the nicely shape arms and the blonde dusty hair of Lucas.

She could recognize him anywhere.

Riley didn't know what to do next but Maya knew exactly what to do: she would eavesdrop on Lucas, she really needed to know what he was thinking about and maybe she would resolve her feelings.

"Be quiet." Maya whispered into Riley's ear as both of them walked close enough to hear the conversation, casually so nothing would tip them off.

Lucas and Zay, oblivious as they were, didn't heard a thing that was really going on and honestly Zay hadn't drop the Maya thing.

"I mean, you've seen this girl for the past decade and you just realized she's extremely beautiful and hot?" Zay stated incredulously. "I just don't buy it."

Lucas groaned, he was getting tired of this topic and Zay wasn't dropping it.

"Can't you drop it?" Lucas growled, his eyes dripping annoyance.

"No, my friend." Zay stated as he patted Lucas' shoulder. "I just can't drop it until you admit you have feelings for your soon-to-be wife."

And in that moment Maya's heart dropped, because if Zay said so what were the chances he was lying? He knew Lucas and he knew how he felt more than Lucas did. But Maya didn't got much time to think about it because Riley released a gasp that if it hadn't been for Maya's quick hand that slapped Riley's mouth, they would have been discovered.

"I don't." Lucas growled.

"I just have a hard time believing that you are just taking your sweet time to _fuck_ her." Zay explained and Maya's blood boiled a bit but so did her cheeks that turned bright pink. "If you just wanted to fuck her then you would have done it by now, I mean that was your main goal on the White Party."

Maya then lost it. _What the fuck?_ She thought and she knew Riley was thinking the exactly same thing because she just squeezed Maya's hand so tight and she was glaring at Lucas.

"It was but now, it has changed." Lucas then admitted as he shrugged. "She's not any other girl Zay." He had to admit it and he knew if he didn't do it then Zay wouldn't leave it alone.

And Maya's breathe hitched as she heard what Lucas had just said.

" _Whipped."_ Zay affirmed, with a knowing-it-all grin on his face.

But Lucas' blood began boiling, he wasn't whipped and he would prove Zay he wasn't.

"I'm not _fucking_ whipped." Lucas yelled at Zay, his voice dangerously low.

"Prove it then." Zay dared his friend.

And Maya's stomach sink, because that was what she was afraid off, old Fuckboy Lucas, never missing a chance.

"It's summer in New York." Lucas spilled out with a smirk on his face.

"So what?"

"It's tourist season on the city, easy pickings." Lucas announced with that entitled and annoying grin that annoyed Maya to her very core. "Zay, we are not coming home tonight." Lucas laughed.

And Maya simply lost it.

She grabbed Riley by the hand, she walked right by Lucas, pushing him by the shoulder really hard, enough for Lucas to stop for a second and realize _who_ had been the aggressive little shit.

And then his heart sink because it was Maya and he just knew that hateful look on his face and the anger dripping from her baby blue-eyes wasn't for free.

She had heard him and Zay- he had screw it up.

"Good morning Hart." Lucas managed to say, a bit brittle and scared as Maya gazed at him with disdain.

"It was until now, Friar." Maya spitted as she spun on her heels with Riley and left Lucas right there with his heart on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading my stories and for waiting for this updates.**

 **I appreciate every review you write here! So please, leave some of what you think it's going to happen and what you think of the chapter. I love you.**

 **Okay so first, BIG THANKS TO EVERY GUEST WHO WROTE A REVIEW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I READ ALL YOUR COMMENTS, also to chandlerpickering, I love chocolate, reader, guest reader, Eloi22, GUEST WHO GAVE ME IDEAS THAT I REALLY USED FOR OTHER STORIES AND THAT HELPED ME, Crushcrush12, vale1103, bhgodlygovt1, and everyone.**

 **ALSO FICTIONFAN, THANK YOU FOR ASKING ME, HERE ARE MY ANSWERS:**

 **1\. I've seen some episodes, but I wasn't a fan like huge fan.**

 **2\. Topanga, like she's just a role model in some episodes like when she cuts her hair, ugh I love that she was so eloquent and mature and determine at that age.**

 **3\. CAMPFIRE AND "I WANT MAYA TO BE HAPPY"**

 **4\. I haven't even seen it like totally focused on it, like I know how it ends but there was so much more to tell- I knew that if the show kept going maybe Lucaya could've happen so I'm in denial and I continue to write my fanfic so for me they are alive.**

 **5\. HELL YEAH- JUST WAIT FOR CHAPTER 12.**

 **THANK YOU I LOVE YOU**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Lucas walked in front of Maya's bedroom, with an agonizing expression drawn on his face, back and forward- from time to time he stopped and raised his arm just about to knock on her door but there was something stopping him from doing so. This hadn't been the first time, this was his fifth visit to perform that unbearable act of regret. He had been basically performing the same show all week long, going back and forward, thinking if he should talk to her or simply let her be. But he still couldn't decide and it was killing him inside.

It had been a week since Maya had been snooping on his conversation with Zay and things had never been harder. It wasn't even now that Maya was just angry at him, but it came to the point where she wouldn't even look at him or answer him back, not even her mother had managed to make her ease it down a bit. She had been so harsh to him and Lucas understood why and he became conflicted on the person he was supposed to be and the person he was becoming.

That excruciating battle within him, adding up the ilusion that he had lost any chance he had with Maya and taking in the fact that _tonight_ was Farkle's big hotel party- everything pointed that Lucas was going to blow up any moment.

But he still didn't knock on Maya's door, why? _Fear._ He was beyond terrified that Maya would simply blow him off like she had done with so many other guys before, that she would completely forget about him; and although before he had whished that any type of relationship would be over between them, now he simply knew that _his_ life would never be the same without Maya- even more scared, Lucas _knew_ his life wasn't his life without Maya in it.

So, there he was, completely dressed in a black suit, elegant as never before, looking like a prince and with his mask for the party on his right hand. Still debating whether he should or not knock on her door once in for all but suddenly the door open.

Lucas turned around to see Maya's silhouette on her door frame but he became speechless once he saw her.

Maya was wearing a tight golden dress, so tight it gave you the illusion like she had been splash with gold paint and her body had been cover with it. The dress also had a very low cut in the front, such a low cut that made Lucas' mouth dry by just looking at her. Maya's porcelain skin glow and it perfectly matched her blonde hair in waves, almost like her natural curly hair but more delicate way. Lucas was completely mesmerized by Maya- during the day her eyes always seem to be such an intense baby blue color but with this shade they seemed blue and grey at the same time, they were accompanied by a smoky gold eye make-up. Lucas then focused on her lips, so full and kissable for him that it made his mouth go dry.

"What the fuck?" Maya spilled out as he watched at Lucas carefully, her breathe was taking away by how good he looked.

Lucas blinked once or twice, his mind went blank, he truly didn't know what to say to her.

"Maya, I-" Lucas managed to say before Maya passed right by him, dismissing him completely like if he was some kind of ghost.

And well, Maya honestly wasn't interested in what he was thinking he would say to her, so she simply gazed at him with disdain. Maya knew she was being tough, that she was giving him the total silent treatment- which was something she rarely did nowadays but had been used to cut off anyone that she thought wasn't deserving to be in her life- she had done it with few people and since she was the IT girl, everyone soon followed her lead and the person that had been subjected to the treatment would leave the school- but she knew he deserved it. He didn't merit a word from her after just basically admitting he had been trying to fuck her on the white party and then announcing that he would see other girls.

Deep down, Maya knew it wasn't just that he had been the usual fuckboy, she knew she was this hard because he had actually hurt her feelings-like no one else had done it before. But Maya didn't handle being heartbroken by someone well, because if we were being honest, she hadn't felt this way before and she was usually the heartbreaker. Maya was mad, not only at Lucas, but at her for letting herself fall so hard for someone and specially someone she knew was going to hurt her- it simply made her feel weak, fragile, pathetic and out of control. Even more important, it simply gave her a flashback to when her parent left her mother and her- she remembered opening her mother's room when she was about six, it was night and her mother was crying quietly on her bed, the room had been completely trashed and a few bottles were around the room; Katy was completely miserable and pathetic and Maya had safe that image as an example of something she never wanted to be.

So, when she heard Lucas walking behind her, following downstairs, Maya had to take a big breath in order to be able to continue with this, after all it was getting late and she had to be ready for the masquerade since she was one of Farkle's honor guests.

"Maya!" Lucas called her name one more time as they were both walking down the snail-like-stairway to Maya's main hall, Zay was waiting for them as he was wearing a red suit, he was clearly a devil.

But Maya kept ignoring him, she refused to break under the pressure and give up- no matter how much she wanted to talk to him.

"Maya" Lucas repeated again, but this time it was getting on his nerves- it had been a week and he hadn't leave the house without her, he didn't even want to prove himself to Zay, he just wanted to talk to her one more time.

Maya had an itch of turning around, she had to physically restrain herself of turning around for Lucas and just hear what he had to say for himself but she was way too proud and angry at him.

"Maya" Lucas growled, completely furious for Maya's lack of decency to simply just talk to him or blow him off, but not even a word?

It had been enough for Lucas, he took a hold of her wrist and turned her around, leaving Maya breathless as he placed her close to him, pressing their bodies together just by the end of the stairs.

Maya felt beyond dizzy and she was sure that she wasn't breathing because the way Lucas' sea-foam eyes were gazing at her like she was the only person in the world. But she could also feel the fire between them, her knees where getting weaker by the way he was dripping anger but it somehow made Maya more excited. It was everything, the feeling between them, the rush and how their bodies were heating- but Maya didn't want to give up. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

Therefor she simply raised her feet and stomp it down on Lucas- Lucas howled by the pain of Maya's high heel buried on his foot. Maya quickly got off Lucas grip and ran towards her elevator, passing Zay who had a haunted expression painted on his face as he saw his friend complaining about the pain. Maya smirked to herself.

"Zay, can you hurry up please? We are late." Maya announce quietly with that smirk as she began to place her golden mask on her face- she knew she had given Lucas a lesson.

But as the doors where closing, Maya heard Lucas angered voice.

"I'm going to break you, Hart!" Lucas breathe out with anger.

He was going to make her talk to him and although he was beyond mad at herhe was somehow glad that she had made that. It had simply indicated a reaction- she still felt something for Lucas because if she didn't she would even react to Lucas' ambush but she indeed had reacted.

…

On the rooftop of the grand hotel, something that seemed more like a decadent castle at the beginning of the 1920's in New York- that had an eerie vibe but as well dripped class and glamour- the whole upper class of New York was going to attend and as Lucas was getting down of the limo, just behind Zay and Maya; he knew this was going to be one hell of a party. The photographers' shouts interfered with the murmuring of people outside of the hotel, they were calling each and every one of the guest who were modeling through the red carpet and then entering into the grand castle fête that ooze decadence and wealth. The guest wearing extravagant dresses, jewels and bow ties, sequin dresses and beautiful faces flooded the entrance of the hotel and Lucas was sure his breathe was taken away by the beauty of it.

But not only the beauty of the city or the glamour were taking his breathe away-his heart stopped beating once Maya's name began to be called by the crowd. But Maya simply didn't need an introduction or an announcement to be the perfect subject for photography- she seemed like this gorgeous princess in the 1920's, she didn't seem like she belonged there, she belonged to the Louvre or any other classic museum that deserve that kind of timeless beauty.

Maya simply continued walking down the red carpet with such elegance that everyone stopped for a second and let their eyes absorb that beauty that Maya simply dripped without much consideration. She walked and gazed at the camera like she was going to throw them a kiss, she slid a hand down her other shoulder and puck her lips, she batted her lashes slowly and simply smiled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A familiar voice announced behind Lucas and then patted his shoulder twice.

Lucas turned around, annoyed by the sudden touch of an almost stranger to him- his uncomfortableness grew once he turned around and saw the dark hair boy with those almost-like grey eyes behind a black mask- unlike Lucas mask that was silver.

"Indeed, she's gorgeous." Lucas said as he inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. "Even when she wants to kill me." Lucas said as his eyes trace Maya's naked back and then her whole body as she walked down the carpet gracefully.

"That's odd." Josh announced as he glowered at Lucas with curiosity and somehow malice.

But Lucas tried to dismiss Josh statement as he began to walk behind the flood of guest that began to parade down the party- incredibly Zay had already past the flood of people and was totally vogue-ing on the carpet with his striking red suit and devil mask.

"Since when do you find Maya attractive?" Josh asked once more time, he was being consume by the unsettling feeling that Lucas was falling for the girl that had a crush on him.

Lucas rolled his eyes, he really preferred not to really talk about it but Josh was getting on his nerves now- plus, this would be a perfect opportunity to get on his nerves as well. Therefor he turned around and gazed with pettiness at a confused and nerve-wrecking Josh-Lucas smirked.

"Since forever, but now we've been getting _closer_ \- if you know what I mean." Lucas' voice dripped confidence and he patted Josh shoulder.

"What?"

Lucas laughed for himself- he knew there was no way Maya would tolerate him talking about her like this, like if something had happened and he was sure that if she heard him, she would kick him on the balls but there was nothing more pleasant that to take a pedantic ass like Josh down a peg (or two).

"If things keep going to this direction…" Lucas whispered into Josh ear. "It might not be long until I put a ring on it." Lucas assured Josh, he took a step back and gave Josh a wink- then he turned around and continue his path.

A smirk was drawn on his face- Lucas then placed his silver mask that only covered half of his face on and began to model to the photographers that called his name.

…

Maya walked into the great salon after she gave a little tour through the reception of Farkle's new hotel- it was eccentric but still had the minimalist touch of Farkle, that gave that decadence a scent of elegance. Maya saw the large sky-like roofs and smiled for herself, she turned around and gazed a second or two at the entrance: Lucas was almost walking in, giving the last few poses they had to give before they gave the name to the bouncer. Maya knew she had to move fast, because after promising he was going to break her, she had been alarmed, he had been uneasily calm all the ride from her house to the hotel and it was just not usual- he had been fidgeting and trying to talk to her all week.

Therefor Maya simply decided she should enter the party know, she followed the rest of the guest to the right side of the end of the reception, in order to find even a much bigger crowd walking together towards a tall but thin door with humongous door. Loud music coming from inside the great hall, Maya was in a river of rich equals wearing masks and fancy dresses following the beat and the gold light that appeared and disappear between another black light as Maya entrance she was in astonishment as she watched the scene.

A much larger salon and bright salon appeared before Maya's eyes with a snail-like stairway, a large stage for the invited band, balloons and a carnival of people losing control while a convoy of waiters wearing white suits trailed by the party carrying a variety of drinks: Martinis, Cosmopolitans, Margaritas, etc. Maya could see everyone: Movie stars, gossip columnist, politicians: governors and the mayor of New York, billionaires: her parent's friends, deans of the Ivy League schools, models and of course heiress just like her: her friends.

Maya grabbed a margarita as she turned around and saw Riley wearing a beautiful and elegant sequin dress, it was a halter dress and it had a revealing back, her hair pulled back in old-film-star-like waves by one side only and with a spider-web like mask but shaped into a butterfly, it was design in a way where you could distinguish Riley easily and it simply went with her dress. Maya took a sip from her margarita and directed herself towards Riley who was talking to a columnist of the New Yorker- Riley was too good for talking to people, Maya knew it had to be some kind of interview for ' _A night out with…'_ something that Riley had wanted to do since forever.

Maya strolled slowly through the party, examining the environment, it was indeed going to be a great party, she could feel the decadence and the carelessness: exactly what Farkle wished for.

"Do you like it?" Farkle's voice creeped behind Maya who gave a little jumped and then turned around to see his best friend in an elegant suit with a white mask that covered most of his face, except mouth and his characteristic jaw.

"I love it." Maya said as she gave Farkle a quick hug and continue to appreciate the environment. "It was the perfect theme for the grand opening, it combined perfect with the essence of the place."

"I know" Farkle said as he grabbed a drink from one of the waiters that were passing by at the moment. "A 1920's palace that by simply looking at it you are reminded of the prohibition but the excess of the time- it's a place you can get lost in."

"Like in a masquerade." Maya continued. "You can get lost for one night because people might not recognize you, there are no inhibitions and there couldn't be any consequences."

"Decadence and wealth, nothing holding you back- what more could you ask?" Riley said as he sneaked on Farkle and Maya.

As Farkle turned around Riley took a hold of his cheek and gave him a long and sweet kiss- it was cute but full of passion as well; Maya sipped from her drink and turned around, you didn't have to be a genius to know that Farkle and Riley would be the first ones to use a room in the hotel.

Suddenly Maya felt a warm touch of a hand creeping on her waist, she turned around uneasily and she saw a pair of sea-foam eyes- only one behind a silver mask.

"Fuck off, Huckleburry." Maya scowled as she brushed off Lucas' hand from her waist.

But then immediately regret it once she realized she had actually called Lucas- after something more than a week she had finally spoke to him and it made her burn with rage.

Lucas smirked.

"I thought I would never hear you say those words again." Lucas whispered as he got closer to Maya- she could swear she was shaking, her knees became weak and she was almost certain they were breathing the same air.

"I hate you." Maya tried to pronounce but it was more like a gasp as she could feel the heat of Lucas' body and his irresistible eyes.

Lucas heart was beating erratically and he couldn't hide the honest smile that was drawn on his face as he heard those words because he knew what they really meant and it simply ignited the fire that he had in his chest- there was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss her. Maya began to feel dizzy because he was too close to her, she knew if it was for her, he could take her right there and now because it was what she desired although she hated him- it was a strange fire that lighted up on her chest, that confused her but also fill her with wonder and excitement.

"Okay, too much sexual tension." Zay announced as he separated the couple and patted Farkle's back as Farkle and Riley stopped their passionate kiss.

Both Lucas and Maya shrugged, somehow both honestly annoyed at Zay for interrupting the moment- Maya was sure that if there hadn't been a soul in that room, Lucas would've taken off her dress without her giving her any complains.

"Congratulations man, it is a big accomplishment." Zay said as he shook hands with Farkle and then greeted Riley by kissing her hand.

"Well, thank you Zay." Farkle said in such a professional tone- Maya knew he had grown now, he was an adult and had finally grown into a man that made everyone proud.

Lucas and Maya gazed at each other for a few seconds but Maya quickly stiffened as she saw Riley's incriminating gaze. Riley knew Maya was gone and Riles- being Maya's conscience- threw her initial plan back into reset. Therefore, for the best, Maya walked away from Lucas and went to Riley's side, whilst biting her lip and glancing away from him.

Farkle and Zay began to talk about the different business and plans that Farkle had for the future and the second Maya left Lucas side-which he found disappointing and odd- he settled on Farkle's and Zay's conversation. But his body stiffened at Maya's sudden move and he wondered if he had messed it up more.

"You need to help me stay away from him." Maya whispered into Riley's ear, as she tried to breathe once again and calm down her heartbeat by looking through the party.

"Josh is going to be here, tonight." Riley whispered back and Maya's head began to ramble- Josh was going to be there, the real love of her life was going to be there at that party.

But as Maya was going to answer back a short black-hair girl, with a stunning black dress with an elegant dress that covered her all almost completely except for a slit on her legs that let everyone see her long skinny legs. Maya quickly recognize her, it was an old friend of theirs- Isadora Smackle.

"Riley and Maya" Isadora greeted them with a lips-sealed smile. "Why am I not surprised of seeing you together?"

"Smackle!" Both girls screamed as they came in to hug her-although not a lot because she didn't like hugs.

Isadora had been one of Farkle's many girlfriends, actually she had been the truly serious one he had while he waited for Riley. Isadora was the daughter of a family friend of Farkle- maybe that was why Isadora was extremely brilliant and her parents decided to send her off to London where she finished high school in an academy for geniuses. Nowadays, she had been working for her father's company of electronics through Europe.

"What are you doing here?" Maya smiled. "I thought you were in London"

"I came back for Farkle's grand opening, I have to say hello now, excuse me." Isadora indicated as she pointed at Farkle who was still talking to Zay and Lucas.

"We will join you, after all I can't leave Maya alone." Riles said as she hugged Smackle one more time and then walked together towards the boys. "Plus, there is someone I want you to meet."

Maya looked at Riley confused, as they were holding hands and walking together with Smackle right behind them. Who Would Riley present to Isadora? Lucas? Why would she do that but then it became clear as water for Maya.

Without much prelude, Riley interrupted the boy's conversation and introduced Smackle.

"Zay, I want you to meet Isadora Smackle." Riley said with a know-it-all smile as she glanced back and forth between Zay and Isadora.

From one second to another, Zay became completely mesmerized by Isadora and everyone could see it. He walked a step or two in order to be completely in front of her and that charming smile that Zay usually gave to girls, that drove them crazy or made them giggle like they were some kind of little girl.

"A pleasure." Zay let out with this smooth voice and attempted to take a hold of Isadora's hand to place a kiss on it.

Unfortunately, none of those things that usually happened with Zay and girls, happened with Isadora.

"Likewise." Isadora let out coldly as she brushed away her hand from Zay. She then directed herself to Farkle. "Farkle, it's quite a nice hotel and I'm proud; you've make it far." Isadora said with warm eyes but her lips pursed.

But while this happened Maya, Riley, Farkle and Lucas couldn't take their eyes off poor Zay that had been literally stood up by Isadora. He was still at the same position that Isadora had left him but instead of a charming smirk, his mouth was partially open and confusion clouded his vision. It was embarrassing and sad.

"Th- Thank you, Smackle." Farkle managed to say, still in shock as he glanced back at Zay.

"I'll see you on the dance floor." Isadora announce as she nodded her head and then mixed with the crowd.

Lucas then walked towards Zay who began to unfreeze suddenly, even Maya, Farkle and Riley walked towards him and they were sure he was about to cry.

"You okay, buddy?" Lucas said as he patted Zay' shoulder but Zay only turned around to the direction that Isadora had leave.

Everyone was sure that Zay was going to flip out and say something like _who does she think she is-_ but instead the words that came out of Zay's moth surprised everyone.

"I think I'm in love." Zay announced as he placed a hand on his heart and seemed completely mesmerized by Isadora.

Lucas scoffed and then laughed- it was exactly what Zay was looking for, someone that challenge him, just like Maya challenge Lucas every day and he couldn't avoid just gazing at Maya as she had this huge and so sincere smile on her face; she was beautiful and Lucas simply knew that he couldn't avoid or stop falling in love with Maya.

Maya and Riley looked at each other and smiled, Riley squealed because she knew she had been right to introduce them to each other. Maya didn't know why but Riley had like a sixth sense for this kind of stuff. Maya began to laugh and she gazed for about two seconds at Lucas, who was watching her closely as well but she needed to avoid him- for as long as she could.

"Riley! Isn't that Andrew Montgomery?" Maya said as she grabbed Riley's and introduce themselves into the crowd and the people screaming while sipping more from their drinks. "Let's dance with him."

Maya needed to find Josh, she just needed him so that Lucas could finally just leave her head for a second but she couldn't avoid feeling Lucas' gaze burning her back as she danced along with Riley and some other guys who were clearly ogling her but she didn't mind, she just needed to take her mind off Lucas.

From a distance, Lucas watched Maya carefully as he took a hold of a drink. Lucas knew that Maya wasn't going to let anything happen that easily- but he also knew that tonight, he wouldn't give up for anything in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for not updating before but school has been way too hard and I barely got any time. I'm going to NY so there won't be any updates unless I have the time and after this trip I'm in finals so basically what I'm saying is that there aren't going to be many updates unless I'm not dying in school work BUT I assure you in December we are going to have tonssss of updates.**

 **To the last guest, I will continue all of my stories including the Spiderman one.**

 **Please leave reviews, follows and favorites! Tell me if you liked this chapter and what do you think it's going to happen next. Plus, I will update next TWUC or Written on your body.**

 **THANK YOUU AND I LOVE YOU.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

"Is he still looking over here?" Maya asked Riley as she sway her hips with the music and took a sip of her drink.

Riley's gaze diverted from Maya and focused on a point beyond her. Maya had been a nervous-wreck since she arrived at the party, Lucas had been gazing at her non-stop and she knew if she didn't get a safe distance between them, then something would happen because she knew that determination in Lucas' eyes, she knew it wasn't for free or out of the blue and she knew he had something under his sleeve. But the thing that scared her the more, was that the feeling she got from him was honest- like that he honestly loved her and that simply threw Maya off the road, she didn't know how to handle that and least of all with Lucas.

"Yes, he is." Riley declared as her sight returned from Maya, Maya let out a bristle sighed as she tried to force herself not to gaze at Lucas.

He was getting on her nerves now.

And he knew it.

"You really have no clue where Josh is?" Maya asked Riley as she removed her mask for a second to get some air. "I mean, are you sure he came?"

"Yes, I checked it with the bouncers at the entrance." Riley assured Maya but then both of them were jumped by an excited Farkle.

Farkle placed a peck on Riley's cheek as he held on to her by her waist, Riley left a happy outbreath as turned around with a smile to gaze at Farkle.

"Everyone is loving this event." Farkle exclaimed as he gazed at Riley with the excitement of a child.

"How couldn't they?" Riley replied as he placed her hand of Farkle's cheek, everything is beyond perfect. She then placed a sweet peck of Farkle's lips.

Maya rolled her eyes as the couple locked lips in a passionate kiss and the urge to turn around and gaze at Lucas- and so she did.

Her baby-blue grey eyes locked with the sea-foam green eyes that were watching her from the bar and she couldn't believe the urge she had just to go with him and leave the party. She wanted him so badly, it mostly hurt and annoyed her, it wasn't fair how she felt when he was around and how fast their dynamic had turned around from hate to love.

In the other hand, Lucas swore his heart skipped a beat as he saw the blonde beauty turning around to gaze at him. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague all night and it was just until that moment that she had finally turned around to see him, she wasn't avoiding him anymore and he felt scared of what would happen next because then he would have to actually tell her- that he had feelings for her, to be more exact, he was falling in love with her.

He _had_ to tell her and so Lucas stood straighter and straightened his tie, then he began to walk towards her through the crowd.

But in that moment, Maya lost it.

 _He wouldn't come here, he knows I've been avoiding him- why would he come here? Fuck._ Maya cursed to herself, because she knew why he was coming, she was doing it, something she hated from herself, she sent him mix signals and now he was coming.

Therefor Maya did the more mature thing she would have to do, she ran away.

Lucas hold his breathe as he felt his blood boiling all over his body, _how dared she?_ Lucas began to chase her through the crowd. Maya turned around as she saw those sea-foam eyes behind her, quickly catching up to where she was and she was sure that he would catch her in any moment. Her heart felt like a drum in her chest as she shouldered her way through the crowd with that tight dress, Lucas behind her with such determination written in his eyes and in his mind that he wasn't slowing down.

Until Maya passed next to Josh's 'posse' and although Maya managed to move swiftly next to them, without thinking that Josh might be there and without anyone noticing her haggard appearance, she just managed the guys heads to turn around like she usually did, but her eyes were glued to Lucas.

But for Lucas' misfortune, he didn't manage to pass Josh's posse in any way swiftly, it was the complete opposite of it.

Since Maya had managed to raise some brows with that tight golden dress of her, and had made basically Josh's entire group turn around, one of the guys, some Andrew for what Lucas heard, blocked completely Lucas' way to do compliment her or –like Maya liked to call it: catcalling her. So, when this tall and big guy blocked Lucas way, out of the blue, he crashed right into him and the only Maya could do what place her hands over her eyes before she heard the gasps and 'oohhhs' of the people around them, following them the crashing sound of glass breaking around them.

Everyone gasped and turned around to stare at the scene, Maya slowly took her hands off her eyes and she gazed at Lucas, who was dripping anger from his face. Andrew had landed on his face, his eyes filled with something dangerous as he stood up and gritted his teeth. Both Lucas and Andrew with some cuts on their hands because of the glass shattering under them, growled or cursed under them breathes, Lucas jaw clenched as he felt the burning feeling on his palm, he gazed back at Maya and Maya knew she had messed everything up.

People began to take pictures with their phones as they muttered something, the music still sounding in the background but Lucas could feel that no one was dancing and that all eyes were on him. Lucas could feel the irritation growing on him, it was reminiscing the old times where Lucas would get into multiple fights because of his anger issues and this didn't make it better.

Andrew turned around slowly, Lucas gazed traveled to the tall guys eyes, to Lucas' surprise he was a bit shorter so he had to look up. He swallowed hard, because he knew this wouldn't end well.

"Watch out next time." Andrew soon spilled out and without any prior warning he placed his hands over Lucas' chest and pushed him. Hard, enough for making Lucas clash with some other guests behind him that inhaled with terror.

Lucas inhale deeply as his eyes filled with wrath and his body stiffened at the remark.

"I wasn't the one who got on somebody's way to harass a girl" Lucas barked at Andrew, that had already turned around, as he straightened himself and stared at the large guy with a despondent attitude.

Andrew turned around slowly as everyone near them dropped jaws at Lucas' comment. Lucas arranged his mask gently as he smirked when he saw through the corner of his eyes how Andrew began to creep towards Lucas, he had this crimson with fury in his face but Lucas wasn't afraid. The very same thing that bothered him, his own anger issues had also been a huge learning experience, in this case Lucas knew exactly what kind of guy Andrew was, he seemed volatile but totally predictable.

Therefor Lucas knew exactly what to do. Andrew was about to give one more step towards Lucas as he raised his fist. Lucas swiftly gave a step back, making Andrew miss him and be totally unprepared when Lucas fist, crashed with his cheek. Hard. Hard enough to make Lucas hear a crack, but he wasn't sure if it was from Andrew's cheek bone or his knuckles.

As soon as Andrew felt to the floor, every guest turned around to watch the scene, now _everyone,_ and I mean _everyone_ was looking at him. Lucas breathe out deeply as he gazed at his shaking hand. He hadn't punched anyone in a while, much less in a fight and make a scene. He was sure that his father would lash back at him for his behavior, after all his behavior had managed to be send to boarding school for a year when he was younger.

But he still wasn't done.

"Don't ever treat Maya or any girl like a piece of meat, you disgust me." Lucas spit as he glowered at Andrew, whose nose was bleeding in the floor as he stared at Lucas with terror.

Lucas slowly rose his head and saw the whole crowd staring at him like he was completely insane to throw such a show like that in that event. Soon his eyes met those baby blue eyes that drove him insane and saw Maya gazing right back at him, he didn't know what to do or how to react because he was angry at her yet, he could also see that she was angry at him.

But before anything else crossed Lucas' mind, the music cut, he felt some strong hands grabbing his arms from behind and his first reaction was to struggle and set free from the grip someone had on him. He looked back and saw the same bouncer at the doors 'escorting' him outside.

"Get them out!" Jennifer Minkus demanded as she stormed to the open space between the guests and the brawl.

People muttered as Lucas struggled a bit but then when along with the bouncer gracefully, Andrew behind him but with blood spilled on his suit. Maya watched from far behind as her heart was beating erratically on her chest. She felt annoyed at all the emotions Lucas woke up inside of her, she hated not being in control of her emotions and it was harder for her to admit that it felt like a hurricane of emotions inside of her because of what just happened. She was angry at Lucas' for his erratic behavior and the fact that he had actually thought she needed someone to defended her when she had been dealing with worst her whole life, worried and scared because she knew he had gotten hurt because of her, and she was just wrapped in a burning desire of kissing him and making sure he was okay.

 _I don't understand how I can be so stupid,_ she thought as she took off her mask and began to make her way through the broken glass to chase Lucas.

But a hand stopped her as it pulled her back and away from Lucas. Maya tumbled into Josh's chest, Maya gazed and found those greys eyes that usually gave her butterflies in her stomach and she automatically giggle, yet it didn't come as easy to her as it usually did.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" Josh asked smoothly as he smirked at Maya.

Maya felt a bit uncomfortable from the tight grip and so she sook Josh's hand from her arm swiftly as she smiled and giggled like she usually did. But this time she was looking behind her, trying to trace the bouncer's path in the crowd to see where Lucas had been taken.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something serious." Josh talked again as he saw Maya's lost eyes in the crowds and took her chin as he turned her head around, invading her personal space.

But instead of feeling overwhelmed like she usually did when she thought of Josh, she felt underwhelmed, but she shook that feeling off. It wasn't possible that her life's crush was actually asking her to talk in such an event like this, she couldn't understand why she wasn't more focused on him- most importantly, she tried to remind herself what Lucas had said last week.

Maya breathe deeply as she passed a hand through her hair and smiled.

"Sure." Maya nodded with a sighed. "But let's dance first." Maya announced as she strapped her mask again and then let Josh's hand guided her towards the dancing crowd since the music had begun once more.

And she tried to enjoy herself, the best she could, as she felt Josh's hands touching her hips with such a grip than never before and leading her as she danced like a princess. But she couldn't help to think in the back of her mind what was happening to Lucas.

…

"Lucas! Are you okay?" Zay announced as he walked towards Lucas, Farkle and Riley were behind them discussing something with Jennifer Minkus.

Lucas rose his head and gave a weak smile, to be completely honest he was okay regarding his hand –A nurse had just passed here to check his cut and his knuckles while the other nurse checked Andrew in another room of the hotel. But he wasn't okay regarding Maya, he was just overthinking one more time about why she run away and why wasn't she here.

"So, you got yourself thrown out from your first big New York party." Zay announced as he tried to relieve the tension and Lucas gazed behind him as he saw Farkle in quite a serious discussion with his mother.

"It's not funny Zay." Lucas muttered as he passed a hand through his hair completely annoyed.

Soon, he felt someone walking behind him and Lucas turned around to see Farkle.

"Lucas…"

"Don't worry Farkle, I'll be leaving right now without any help." Lucas announced as he stood up and button up his suit, he sighed, he had actually ruined the night and now he felt beyond disappointed that it hadn't gone another way –like he dancing with Maya.

"Lucas, shut up." Riley declared as she walked next to her boyfriend.

Lucas quickly shut his mouth as he raised his brow from Riley's intervention.

"You can stay, Andrew is the one that is leaving right in this moment because you were just defending Maya." Farkle announced with a please with a smile while Riley placed her head on his shoulder.

"Woo! I was scared we were going to miss the party." Zay said as he passed a hand through his hair. "Plus, I'm still trying to talk to Smackle but she's ignoring me."

Farkle and Lucas laughed while Riley rolled her eyes as she walked towards Zay and began to give him some tips as they walked out of the room, leaving Farkle and Lucas behind of them.

"Thank you so much for not kicking me out, I notice you were discussing that with your mother." Lucas said as they passed the doors and walked through the hall, he patted Farkle's shoulder.

"Anything for a friend." Farkle said as he smiled and patted Lucas' shoulder too. "Now…" Farkle announced as they walked the large stairs and arrived to the entrance of the great salon, where the music was loud and everyone was swinging to the beat of the music and falling into the deep illusion that alcohol took them too. "Go get your blonde beauty, once in for all."

Lucas chuckled as he gazed at Farkle and he nodded, he was right. It was time for him to get Maya and finally talk about their feelings.

And so, Lucas began to look through the crowd where Maya could be. He shouldered his way through the mob of intoxicated people, people getting it on, others simply enjoying it; Then he went to the bar where Zay was hitting on Smackle unsuccessfully once again and he even stared at the balconies where some people where dancing but there was no sight of Maya. Lucas began to get even more annoyed, had she left? Maybe that's why she hadn't go to see him.

Lucas continue the search for Maya, but now with a glass of champagne he had managed to take from one waiter that was walking through the crowd gracefully. Lucas brows were bumped together in a scowl as his sea-foam green eyes traveled through the sea of people. There was something that it wasn't catching up for Lucas, he really wished that Maya had left because otherwise it would mean she was with…

And then Lucas saw it, he saw her blonde beauty, hand in hand with the tall boy with brown hair and grey eyes, walking behind the courtains of the salon.

Lucas then felt it, something he thought he would never feel, something he knew he had caused many time to other unfortunate girls –he felt his heart shattering in a million pieces and it burned his chest and throat.

He saw his blonde beauty getting away.

…

"You are a really great dancer, Maya." Josh avowed with a smoothness that usually made Maya tingle but she was more focused on knowing where exactly where they going.

"I know." Maya breathe out as she felt Josh stopping without much prelude and finally letting her hand go.

Maya felt confused, she would've died for this before and she was sure that her inner child was screaming about this whole scenario but in this moment, she felt annoyed and umcomfortable.

Yet, she once again tried to brush that feeling of as she gazed at Josh who was sipping from his drink with a hand in his pocket as he laid his back against the wall and stared at her while he licked his lips.

"You are like no other girl I've ever seen." Josh said as Maya was walking next to him, slowly and somehow cautious.

But she stopped as she heard the comment, her eyes rolled as far as she could and growled.

"Am I suppose to feel proud that you think I am unique?" Maya spitted out. "Like, should I feel relieve that you think I am better than them?"

Josh remained quiet for a moment, as his eyes scanned Maya, like he was hoping that it was a joke. But Maya had a deadpan expression, and she was acting like she usually did when guys acted like fuckboys.

"No, of course no." Josh said as he shook his head and cleared his throat.

 _He's totally chocking,_ Maya thought as she breathe out and wondered what Lucas was doing, had he go home? How was his hand?

But suddenly Josh took a tight grip of Maya's waist and pulled her next to him, Maya gasped by the sudden action and placed her hands against his chest so she would stop being so close to him.

"What I mean is that I want you to be my girl." Josh finally said so close to her that they were breathing the same air.

Maya's jaw dropped, she hold her breathe because it was everything she had been asking for since forever, Maya felt her heart beating faster than before but then it hit her, Sophie.

"Oh so, you already broke up with Sophie." Maya announced

Josh laughed, and it made Maya feel an stroppy tremble in her spine as she watched Josh's moves carefully.

"No, why would a break up with her?" Josh said as he caressed Maya's hair.

"What?" Maya growled as she brushed his hand of her hair.

"I'm going to marry Sophie, she's well connected and so are her parents." Josh replied like it was such an obvious thing. "I'm asking you to be my side girl, you are beautiful and every single guy wants to have you."

Maya felt her blood boiling in her body, she couldn't belief she had actually liked such a person like him.

"You are an entitled bratt, aren't you?" Maya spitted as she pushed herself away from Josh.

Josh gazed at her confused by Maya's reaction as he left his drink on the floor while chasing Maya who was leaving. Maya felt beyond sick, she couldn't believe anyone could be that kind of person, that used people strategically for their own egocentric benefit and she hated herself for following him instead of going and look for Lucas.

"Maya Hart, stop." He called her but Maya wasn't turning around. "Maya, I know you have been in love with me forever, why aren't you happy about this?" Josh laughed once again catching up to her but Maya suddenly stopped.

Maya turned around as she gazed at the elegant tall guy with dark hair and grey eyes. She remembered how enamorued she was by Josh elegance and good looks, how she thought he was beyond brilliant, how she felt sparks but now there was nothing. She felt disappointed and disgusted at the guy standing in front of her.

"That was before I knew who you really are." Maya said with disgust. "And I'm in no way in love with you, nor I would ever be with such an asshole like you."

Maya spun on her heels as she finally came into the salon to look for Lucas, she realized there was no way she felt the same or even close to how she fell with Lucas and now it was time to tell him and confront her feelings.

And so, Maya began to move through the crowd, in a caothic manner as she looked for Lucas or Riley, she really needed to talk to him. She moved to the intoxicated crowd that were partying like there was no tomorrow. But there was no sign of the Huckleburry that stole her heart. But Maya didn't gave up, she became even more annoyed, where the hell was him? Or her friends? Did he actually leave?

Maya continue the search of Lucas as she tried desperately to find him, but she was unsuccessful, she didn't even saw him on the balconies or near the stage of the salon. Maya annoyed with her brows bumped together in a scowl and her lips in a line, walked towards the bar. She gazed through the crowd with her baby blue eyes but she was unsuccessful of finding him, she really wished he had left but there was something that wasn't fitting, she knew Farkle could never throw Lucas out of the party, but she didn't understood where he was?

Suddendly a pair of hands grabbed Maya by the side and she jumped, spilling some champagne on her and Riley's dress.

"Shit! Riley, you scared me!" Maya exclaimed as she left the drink on the edge of the bar.

"Where were you?" Riley asked Maya as she hugged her best friend. "I've been looking for you since the fight."

"I was with your uncle." Maya grumbled as she gazed at Riley's puppy eyes. "It didn't go well as you can see." Maya said as she rolled her eyes.

Riley slammed her eyes shut as she complained.

"He behaved like a complete morron, didn't he?" Riley said as she placed a hand over her face. "Ugh."

"Indeed." Maya said but she brushed it off once she remember what she was really doing there. "Have you seen Lucas?" Maya asked enthusiastically as she remembered.

Riley remained silent, but there was some fear and remorse in Riley's eyes and Maya knew it wasn't good.

"Where is he, Riley?" Maya asked, her voice cracking as she finished the question.

Riley took Maya's hand and walked her near the entrance of the salon between a crowd that Maya hand't actually been in and then she saw it.

Lucas was there, with a band on his hand but his hand was on someone's hip. He was cornering someone, and not anybody- he was totally cornering Missy Bradfoard. Missy flirting carelessly with him while pulling him closer, Lucas' eyes looking directly at her with that disgusting smirk that he used when picking up girls and inches away from kissing her.

"I'm sorry, Maya." Riley said squeezing Maya's hand and watching her carefully. Maya swore she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and she wanted to do nothing more than to take that stupid mask off and cry. "Once men have tasted Caviar, it baffles me how they settle for catfish." Riley said unimpressed as she took of her mask.

Maya gazed back at her and gave her a little smile.

But then Maya gazed back at Lucas and Missy and she felt rage, she felt burning rage because there was no way that she was going to finally confessed what she felt and she was going to throw all this way for another girl and his fuckboy reputation. She had made up her mind and there was no way she was going back, she didn't care if it end badly but she needed him to know.

Therefor Maya quickly let go of Riley's hand as she shoulder her way to the crowd, going directly where Lucas and Missy were flirting. Maya felt her heart pounding in her chest, she could feel brave and she could feel she had nothing to lose now.

Maya stopped a second when she was missing some steps to reach the couple, she doubted but then she remembered how she felt for him –how she felt like the only girl in the world when he saw her, how the sparks flew when they were together and that fire in her chest made her do it.

Maya grabbed Lucas arm with all the force she had, she turned him around to find those surprise sea-foam green eyes that made her tremble.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Maya growled and Lucas swallowed hard as he saw her blonde beauty standing in front of him.


End file.
